Vixen: Revamp
by Just Another Fanatic
Summary: Bloom's Daughter, Angel, is starting her first year at Alfea. Befriending her roommates, flirting with Red Fountain boys, and having shaky terms with witches were her plans. Definitely not battling the elements. It's up to Angel, Trend, Avery, Emma, Cicada, and Kaida to rescue Magix.
1. Vixen Is Born

**So, as you'll soon see, there are a few changes in this. Firstly being that it's longer. I'll discuss the other changes at the end of the chapter. Hope you like and review. **

—

She's got it. Yeah, baby, she's got it. Well, I'm your Venus; I'm your fire, at your desire. - "Venus" by The Shocking Blue

Episode One: Vixen is Born

King Sky and Queen Bloom of Eraklyon waited patiently for their oldest child to come out of her room. They would be sending her to the Realm of Magix for her first year at Alfea college for fairies. At that moment, she was in her room, packing her clothes.

"You know, you don't have to pack _everything_ in your closet," Heaven, the youngest of the Eraklyon royal children told her older sister.

"I'm not packing every last thing," Angel said. She smiled at her sister. "You can use anything I leave behind, because I know that's what you really want to know."

Heaven smiled and hugged her older sister. "I'll miss you," she said. "Don't forget to call and write and post pictures on you Magic Media page."

Angel chuckled. "I promise," she said.

She pushed some of her wavy blonde hair behind her ear so it wasn't covering her aqua-blue eyes that she got from her mother. She took her tiara off and placed it into a box, packing that carefully into her suitcase. Heaven helped her sister take her bags out and found their parents waiting.

"Your ship is waiting," Bloom said, kissing her daughter's head.

"Have a good time, Sweetheart," Sky said.

"And don't forget to say hello to your cousins Helena and Phillip," Bloom said.

"I won't forget," Angel said with a nod. She walked off, her royal guard carrying her bags for her. "Good-bye, Mom, Dad, Heaven." She noticed her brother wasn't around so she pulled out her phone and sent him a text. She looked up as she walked out of the palace and noticed he was at his window. "Bye, Bud!"

He just waved as she walked off.

—

When Angel stepped off the Eraklyon royal ship and onto Alfea's lawn, she felt a shiver run up her back. _This is it_, she thought to herself. _I am really starting my magic school. _She walked forward with confidence, an Eraklyon royal guard carrying all her luggage. She approached Griselda after a moment, recognizing the woman from her cousin's pictures.

"Hi, I'm Angel of Eraklyon," Angel announced. She stood tall, shoulders back, exuding her royal confidence though she was a little nervous.

"Helena's cousin, I presume," Griselda said eyeing the blonde girl. Angel adjusted her teal tunic and then her silver belt as she waited for Griselda to let her in. The older woman was rifling through her papers. "You're good," she finally said. Angel sighed and began forward, her guard following. "But he cannot go with you," Griselda said before they had gone more than three steps.

"But—" Angel tried to argue. It was rare that someone would do something that made her life harder.

"First of all, he is most definitely not a student," Griselda said. "Second, he is a male."

"I have three bags, and only two arms," Angel said. "How am I supposed to manage that?"

"He seems to have found a way," Griselda pointed out, even though the guard was struggling.

"I can help with your bags," a girl said, coming up behind Angel. Angel turned to see a short girl with long black hair, pale skin, and small dark eyes. "My name is Kaida. You're Princess Angel, right?" She smiled lightly.

"Yeah, that's me," Angel replied. "But, please, no 'princess' when talking to me. I'd like to be a normal girl here. No special privileges."

"That won't be a problem," Griselda said.

Angel looked at the deputy-headmistress for a moment, knowing full well that she would not like the teacher, before turning back to Kaida. "How'd you know who I was, anyway?"

"I'm from Draco," Kaida said. "I watch the news and saw you in the parade last year when you were in Domino." Draco was a small territory within the realm of Domino, and officially under the rule of Queen Daphne.

"Thank you for helping with my bags," Angel said, carrying two of them while Kaida carried the largest bag. "I don't know how I would have managed."

The two girls walked through the halls, Kaida in the lead, having to the drag the case as she had a hard time actually lifting it. "I've been to the dorms already," Kaida said. "You're in the same suite as I'm in. No one else was there when I left, but that was a while ago."

Sure enough, another of their suite mates had moved in by the time the two girls arrived. A tall girl with bright green wavy hair and matching eyes—she even had a green tinge to her skin—walked out from one of the rooms. She wore blue jean shorts, sneakers, and a black tee, standing straight, almost like she was from the military.

"Hi," Angel began introductions. "I'm Angel from Eraklyon, and this is Kaida of Draco."

"Nice to meet you," the green-haired fairy said. "I'm Emma of the realm of Isis."

"Have you unpacked?" Angel asked.

"Just finished," Emma said with a shrug. "I don't have a lot of stuff. I can help you, if you need it."

"That'd be great," Angel said smiling.

A little after Angel had unpacked her bags, with Kaida's help—Emma's help turned out to be sitting on a chair and commenting on some of the things Angel had—they heard the door of their suite open with a loud bang and a voice called out, "Good morning, Alfea!"

"Who's that?" Emma questioned standing from the bed and heading toward the main room to see who had just entered the suite. "And it's nowhere near morning."

"I would assume one of our roommates," Angel said following Emma. Kaida took up the rear.

A short girl with dark skin and black hair was heading toward the room opposite of Angel's. She wore an ivory top and a light green skirt, though she was a little stout. The three girls just stared as the girl walked through the doorway with a suitcase in one hand and a large box held by her other arm. She came back out a few moments, a big smile on her face. "Hi there!"

"Hello," Emma said, a small hesitation in her voice. There was something about the girl that seemed a little off, almost as if a darker energy was coming off her than the average fairy.

"I'm Cicada of the realm of Insectus," the girl said waving and smiling happily. "So, which of you beautiful damsels am I rooming with?"

Slowly, Kaida raised her hand. "That would be me," she said. "I'm Kaida. These are Angel and Emma."

"A pleasure to meet you all," Cicada said, approaching each quickly and shaking their hands. "So, when is dinner in this joint?" She threw an arm over Kaida's shoulders as if they had known one another for a long time, not just seconds.

"You do realize this is a school, right?" Emma asked.

"Well, duh," Cicada said. "But still, it was a long journey from my home to get here and I didn't have any food on the road."

"Well, as long as you know," Emma said.

"And dinner is in an hour and a half," a new voice announced from the door. There stood a tall, fair-skinned girl with platinum blonde hair, pale green eyes, and a pale pink dress. She smiled and giggled, and immediately, the other four girls smiled back at her. "My name is Trend."

"Hey, Trend," Angel said. "My name is Angel."

"Emma," the green-haired fairy introduced herself.

"Cicada, here!"

"And I'm Kaida."

Trend turned out to be rooming with Angel, which the Eraklyon princess was perfectly fine with. Trend, as it happened, was a princess too, from the well known realm of Popularis. It was explanation enough as to why everyone took an immediate liking to her, as it was part of her natural Popularis magic, though after that had worn off, Trend turned out to be an absolute sweetheart. She was interested in learning all about her new roommates and open to making friends.

About half an hour before dinner, Kaida rejoined Angel in her room, completely creeped out. Cicada was a fairy of arachnids, and as such, the dark-skinned girl had jars of bugs that she kept as pets. When the others went to check it out, they discovered that Cicada had several butterflies, a praying mantis, a few dragonflies, a spider, and a whole ant farm.

"That's kinda gross," Trend said looking at the bugs. "Though, the butterflies are pretty."

"I love them," Cicada said. "My favorite is Maddie, my mantis."

"You've named them?" Kaida asked, even more creeped out.

"Not all of them," Cicada said. "Just Maddie and Louise, the queen ant."

"I think it's about dinner time," Emma said, just for a reason to leave the room.

Cicada smiled while Kaida, Trend, and Angel all grimaced. "I think I lost my appetite," Angel said, eyeing the insects.

"Oh, can I have your share then?" Cicada asked.

—

Aside from Alfea, Magix had the school for witches, Cloud Tower. Like at Alfea, students were arriving, some new, some returning. A certain Trio of witches were sulking over the fact that they had been given a fourth roommate. Their suite was certainly large enough for a fourth roommate, or even a fifth one if needed, as they had an entire shelf to their room that they didn't use along with their spare bathroom. One girl, with black hair and pale skin wearing green clothes to match her acid green eyes paced their main room a few times as the new girl unpacked her things.

"I don't like it," Bryony said. "Not one bit."

"Would you stop pacing?" Ebony asked. She had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and tanned skin, especially tan compared to the other three witches in the room. She was sprawled across the couch, looking at her new purple boots. "You're going to wear in the carpet and it's new."

"Like you care," a girl with white hair and light blue eyes said. "It's not like you paid for it, Eb." She was sitting in a desk chair, spinning slowly.

"Our mothers didn't have a fourth roommate," Ebony complained, sitting up and staring at her cousin, Frosty.

"I thought we had agreed not to mention our mothers at all," Frosty hissed through clenched teeth as quietly as she could. Her blue eyes darted to their new roommate, then back at Ebony. "What if she was to overhear us? That could be real bad, or have you forgotten?"

"Oh, relax, would you?" Bryony said. "I found out and you two are still here."

"Yes, well, you found out when we learned of your secret desire to take over the world," Frosty said. "Then we understood that you looked up to our mothers."

"Yet, they failed," Ebony said. "Just like all the men they hooked up with." She sighed and sprawled herself across the couch again.

"Anyway," Frosty interrupted before Ebony could say anything about their mothers. "How long do you think she will last?"

"I give a week," Bryony said, snickering a little.

"You're giving her too much credit," Ebony said. "I say she bails after the first day of classes."

"I give her over night," Frosty said.

"I can hear you," their dark-haired roommate called down, looking over the balcony rail with her brown eyes.

"And we care about that because…?" Bryony asked, not bothering to look up.

The girl returned to her bags, not allowing herself to care.

—

"How would I look with purple hair?" Angel asked, swirling her hands and changing her blonde locks purple in Professor Wizgiz's class the following day. The short teacher had gone to the side of the class to help one of the fairies that couldn't get her hair to do anything.

"Like that girl in the back of the classroom not even trying," Emma replied. She glanced toward the back where a single girl with lavender hair was staring down at a book rather than trying. Angel nodded and changed her hair back to its normal color, or at least a shade lighter.

"You know, she snubbed Trend," Cicada said, leaning forward to join the conversation. She had managed to give herself seven colored stripes making her hair into a rainbow. "How do you snub Trend?"

Suddenly, there was a loud **Poof!** The three girls talking turned to see that Trend, rather than making her hair change colors, had made it, well, into an afro. She still looked gorgeous. Kaida, next to her, giggled. "It's so you, dahling," Cicada said, faking an accent.

"Everything looks good on her," Emma claimed. She looked to her own hair and went for blue. Then red. Even blonde. She had the magic down, but none of it worked with her skin tone. "Why must green be my color?" she questioned, letting it return to its natural color.

"You don't like it?" Angel asked.

"I abhor green," Emma stated firmly. "It's the color of envy."

"And money," Cicada reminded her. Emma rolled her eyes.

Wizgiz, in the back of the class helping girls, looked at the lavender-haired girl. "Are you having difficulty, Avery?" he asked approaching the olive-tanned girl.

"No," the girl replied, not looking up from her book as she turned the page. "I just don't feel like wasting time and magic."

"Wow, can you say snob?" Angel asked hypothetically.

"Snob," Cicada said with a smirk, making the other four girls giggle.

"Please at least demonstrate that you can, then," Wizgiz said, clearly not happy with the girl.

Avery rolled her light blue eyes and sighed in annoyance. "If I must," she said and waved her hand. Her hair immediately turned a brilliant golden blonde. "Would you like me to decorate it as well?" Suddenly, her hair jumped to life and small braids formed every few inches. Once those were done, all her hair pulled back into a perfect bun, a few tendrils curled around her face.

"Okay, that was impressive," Kaida said. Her hair was only a few shades lighter than its natural onyx black color.

"I wonder where she learned that," Trend said. Her hair was still rather poofy, and still its natural color.

"I really do not care," Angel said. "I do not care for her at all."

As the bell rang, the girls all shuffled out of the room. Avery, her hair having returned to its down, light-purple state, kept her blue eyes down. She overheard a couple of girls gossiping about her as she passed. She bit the inside of her cheek and kept walking, not allowing anyone to see her breath grow shallow. She hadn't known how to feel when she arrived the day before to find her uncle had reserved her a single dorm that were usually designated for seniors that wanted more privacy. Not having any suite mates and having never had many friends at home, she had found it difficult to connect to anyone when they had all formed little groups hours earlier while she had been alone in her room.

"Avery," Palladium said as she walked in with the bell. "Be careful, you were almost late."

"I'm sorry, _Professor_," Avery said with spite. She took a seat in the back and pulled her hair behind her right ear, exposing its pointed-shape.

—

As the girls were sitting down to lunch, a short girl with light brown hair came bounding over and hugged Angel without warning. "I'm so glad you're here! Ange, it's been too long!"

"It's been two weeks," Angel said, standing and hugging the girl back. She turned to her roommates. "This is my cousin, Helena." She gestured to the girl. "Helena, these are Emma, Cicada, Trend, and Kaida. Kaida is from Draco."

"Oh, Draco, that is awesome," Helena said.

"Princess," Kaida said and bowed lightly.

"Anyway, good to meet you all," Helena said. "But I have to jet. Extra lessons with Griselda about my study abroad."

"Oh, that's right," Angel nodded. "Have you decided where you're going?"

Helena nodded. "My friends and I have decided to take a page from your mom's book and we're going to Earth. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck," Angel said and hugged Helena once more. "Oh, and give my wishes to Grandma Vanessa and Grampa Mike if you see them."

"I got it, girl," Helena said, and then was bounding back out of the room again.

"Wow, she's a ball of energy," Emma stated.

"She reminds me of my sister, June," Cicada said.

"You have a sister?" Trend asked. "That's cool. I only have a brother, but I would love to have a little sister."

"Want one of mine?" Cicada asked. "I have siblings to spare."

"How many do you have?" Kaida asked.

"As of now, thirteen," Cicada said. "I think that my mom is done."

"Thirteen kids?" Emma asked, shocked.

"Fourteen," Kaida said, "because she has thirteen siblings."

"And I'm the oldest," Cicada said. "But, I'm not the only one with magic. I'm pretty sure my sister Lady is a witch, and my brother Scarab is at the Insectus School of Magic. It's not specialized and I used to go there, until I surpassed all my peers and several of my professors, so I got upgraded to here. June looks promising to come here too." She cocked her head. "As of yet, only one of my brothers old enough to go to ISM hasn't had magic. The rest are too young."

"This is the first time I've been at a magic school," Kaida said. "I mean, I've done all the reading, but the work is much harder."

"Tutors," Trend and Angel said in unison.

"I've had a few lessons," Emma said. "But mostly it's been athletic training for me. And weapons."

"Like specialists?" Angel asked.

Emma nodded. "I'm in line to guard the Isis parliament in Jewel City. I need magic and hero training."

"I thought Isis was a monarchy," Kaida said.

"It was until about when we were born," Angel said. "There was a coup d'état. The royals fled to Eraklyon where they're still nobility but with no real power." She smiled as if proud she knew something.

"The parliament is paranoid that the royals will come back to overthrow them," Emma said.

—

After classes, Angel and her roommates were celebrating a fine first day. "We really ought to do something to celebrate," Angel said.

"Like what?" Kaida asked. "It's not like we know what there is around here aside from shopping.

A look of pleasure took over Trend's eyes. "Shopping is perfect!" Angel and Cicada immediately agreed, though not with the same passion as Trend. Kaida and Emma looked at one another, then nodded.

"Wait," Angel stopped them before they all stood to get ready. "I feel this year is going to be epic, and we need to commemorate this important point in history."

"Definitely," Emma said.

"A name," Cicada suggested.

The other girls all looked at one another. "How about Totally Amazing Confident Elite… what's a good word for K?" Trend asked.

"Killers?" Cicada said with a shrug.

"Too long," Emma said.

"Etack?" Trend asked.

"It doesn't need to have our initials," Kaida said.

"I've got it," Angel said, standing. "Vixen!"

"Because we're all so foxy and cool," Trend said.

"And totally amazing confident elite Ks," Cicada added.

The five girls all looked at one another and then shared a high five.

"Now, about that shopping trip…" Trend reminded them.

—

**As we can see, changes. **

**Firstly, Angel is only the princess of Eraklyon. Her cousin, a new character named Helena, is princess of Domino. Helena has a twin brother that we haven't met, just heard of, named Phillip. I'm still in the deciding process of whether Helena is crown princess or if Phillip will be crown prince. Helena was born a few minutes earlier, therefore oldest, but most kingdoms have the males first in line. Thoughts?**

**Second, Emma. I've decided it's been annoying Emerald using emerald weapons. This will help differentiate the difference between the person and the power.**

**As a side note to that, I've changed her realm. In looking up a few things, I remembered that Diaspro is the fairy of gems. Diaspro is from Isis (in the 4Kids version, and it doesn't make sense if she's from Eraklyon because she is a princess, but Sky's family is the royal family. So, I'm saying that her family has always been really close politically with Eraklyon's royal family (even becoming advisors in the past).) To get around the royalty and to place Diaspro's family (and therefore Trine later) on Eraklyon, I've explained it with a coup. **

**Thirdly, the titles will no longer be songs. Instead, I will have a song quote at the beginning of each chapter (I still love songs).**

**Fourth, Cicada's family. I'm not sure if I ever mentioned any names of her siblings. They don't all have names… in fact, I haven't given names to seven of them. Her oldest sister is named June and next is Lady. Her oldest brother is named Scarab. I'll probably be adding him into the second season in the revamp (possibly to replace Chase, but I'm not entirely sure yet). But she'll talk more about her family from here on out. When (if) I get to a third season, we will officially meet June who will be attending Alfea. (Also, if you're wondering where the names come from… june bug and lady bug… and a scarab is a type of beetle.)**

**I know a lot of this chapter is similar to the original, and it will continue so throughout. Some scenes are nearly straight out of the original. I've differentiated the girls from one another a little more quickly this time around, from Emma's more abrasive attitude to Trend's super sweetness. Rereading the original, I felt that, aside from Cicada who has always been a jokester, it took a few chapters for them to start developing their own personalities. Hope you've enjoyed and review!**


	2. Start of the Year Dance

**To answer a few questions. Yes, Daphne is the queen of Domino in this version and her children are Helena and Phillip. This is updated to include through season 6 (Granted, with the eventual escape of the Trix).**

* * *

Previously on Vixen:

When Angel stepped off the royal ship and onto Alfea's grounds, she felt a shiver run up her back. This was it. She was really starting her magic school.  
"Hi, I'm Princess Angel of Domino."  
"My name is Kaida, I'm from Draco."  
"I'm Emma of Jewel."  
"Cicada from the realm of Insectus"  
"My name's Trend."  
"I feel that this year is going to be epic," Angel said. "And we need to commemorate this important point in history. Vixen."

—

Avery kept her eyes down. She overheard girls gossiping about her as she passed. She bit the inside of her cheek and kept walking, now allowing anyone to see her breath grow shallow.

—

Over at Cloud Tower, a trio of witches, compromising of Frosty, Ebony, and Bryony, were sulking at a fourth roommate. The three decided she would live on the shelf above the main room.

—

I need a man who takes the chance for the love the burns hot enough to last, so when the night falls, my lonely heart calls. Oh, I wanna dance with somebody. I wanna feel the heat with somebody. I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me. - "I wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)" by Whitney Houston

Episode 2: Start of the Year Dance

"Attention, girls," Griselda said toward the end of her class on Friday the first week of school "I have an important announcement." After the number of years that Griselda had been teaching, she knew that it was useless to announce the dance at the beginning of the day, so each year, she waited until the last five minutes of her class.

"The cafeteria will be serving a strictly pizza menu from now on?" Cicada asked, and a few of the girls giggled.

"Oh, we're having an in-school spa installed?" Trend asked excitedly. That was met with a lot of the girls agreeing it was a great idea.

"Girls, quiet!" the deputy-headmistress snapped. The girls all quieted down. "Tomorrow we will be having our annual Start of the Year Dance, which will be attended by the Specialists of Red Fountain as well as the Witches of Cloud Tower."

The girls all gasped and squealed. "This is so exciting!" Trend smiled brightly.

"Wait, why the witches?" one girl asked.

"We are attempting to keep on good terms with the witches," Griselda said. "So, they are to be treated with respect." She clapped her hands to get their attention as a few girls were whispering again. "Now, this is a formal event, and you girls are to treat it as such. So, please, dress appropriately."

"Right-o!" Cicada said.

"Especially you, Cicada," Griselda said, eying the Insectus fairy.

As soon as class was dismissed, the Vixen girls returned to their dorm. They all pulled out their formal gowns. Trend walked into their common room and gasped. "Okay, this will not do."

"What's wrong?" Kaida asked. She wore a long blue kimono.

"Hey, it took me a long time to find any formal dress that looked even remotely okay on me," Emma said, wearing a yellow gown that fell just a little past her knees.

"You mean a dress that wasn't green," Trend said. Emma refused to make eye contact as the statement was true.

"Hey, I like my dress," Angel said, wearing a salmon colored gown with a few embellishments in blue. "I wore it to my cousin's party and everyone loved it."

"You've already worn it to a public event, Angel?" Trend gasped.

"Oh, horrid," Emma said, imitating Trend's tone. "How can you possibly use a dress more than once? What next? Wearing the same shoes twice?"

"This is serious… what is that?" Trend spotted Cicada in a tight black dress. She shook her head. "Nope, we're going shopping."

"When?" Kaida asked. "The dance is tomorrow."

"And I don't have a lot of money," Cicada said.

"I barely have any," Emma said.

"This is not up for discussion," Trend said. For the first time since they all met, Trend sounded absolutely serious, so they all agreed, though none of them planned to actually buy a dress.

—

"Why are we searching our closets again?" Bryony asked, angrily throwing a dress behind her, where it landed in a blue heap on the floor.

"Because Griffin has made it mandatory that we go to the stupid Alfea dance," Ebony said, turning around holding a green dress. She looked at it and frowned. "Why do I even have this?"

"Because you thought it looked good on you at the time," Frosty said from her desk chair, where she was spinning. A long blue dress was already laid out on her bed, even though the dance wasn't for another day. "And didn't I remind you both half-way through the summer that the dance would happen, like it does every year?"

"Yeah, but…" Ebony tried, but then just growled. She pulled out a green dress. "Can I borrow one of your dresses, Frost?" she asked.

"I only brought the one, so no," Frosty said.

"Here you go," Bryony called over and tossed her a crimson dress. "Now toss me the green one."

"Deal," Ebony said, looking at the dress Bryony had tossed to her. She slipped into it once tossing Bryony the green dress. It was long and hugged her curves, with a long slit in up the leg and beaded trim. Looking at herself, she smirked. "Do you think all the guys will want to dance with us again?" she asked, now satisfied with her outfit. The three were, after all, very pretty.

"Maybe you can snag a boyfriend," Bryony said, having slipped into the green dress, which was simpler, but showed a lot of leg.

"Without using any love spells," Frosty added, chuckling a bit before spinning around again.

Ebony sneered. "I don't need love spells to get the Red Fountain boys to dance with me."

"No, but you do need them for the ones you _actually_ want to dance with," Bryony said.

"It's pitiful that we are stuck going to this dance," Frosty said. She sighed. "And all those boys that will demand my attention."

"Oh, now who's dreaming," Ebony said. She chuckled. "They all know that you don't even pay attention to their type."

"You two do know that you have delusions of grandeur passed on from your mothers, right?" Bryony said.

—

Trend led the girls through Magix without needing to consult a map or ask for directions. The other four were a bit confused, especially when she stopped and smiled. "We're here!" she said. She gestured to a store across the street.

They spotted a store with The Trend on the sign along with a posing silhouette of a woman, one arm straight up, and the other hand on the hip.

"What is that?" Emma asked.

"Oh, we don't have The Trend on Eraklyon," Angel said, before gasping and turning to her blonde roommate. "You're The Trend?"

"Well, duh," Trend said, leading the way to the doors. "I am the Fairy of Fashion and Glamour." She opened the doors and the others all stared in awe.

"You designed all these?" Kaida asked.

"Most," Trend said with a smile. "Others come to me with designs sometimes and I often collaborate with those. And Rafaldo does most of my jewelry."

"Rafaldo?" Emma asked. "As in the realm famous jewelry maker?"

"You know him?" Trend asked.

"Of him," Emma said. "He's Isis-born."

Trend cocked her head. "That would explain his brilliant ability to name a gem with just a glance. Most of the jewelry here is here to compliment the clothes, not the opposite way around."

"Trend, I can't afford any of this," Kaida said, looking at a simple dress.

"Honey, my presents to you," Trend said. "Now, each of you, to the fit in back. I've already called ahead for each of you."

"Wait, what?" Cicada asked. "Don't we get to pick out our own outfits?"

"Are you the Fairy of Fashion and Glamour?" Trend asked.

"Obviously not," Cicada said.

"Then, no," Trend said.

"Let's just go," Kaida said, urging Cicada along. However, when they got to the fitting rooms, which were already stocked with several dresses each, along with a bottle of sparkling mineral water and a small bowl of mints, each girl could only stare.

For Angel, she had a problem deciding which of the several dresses she wanted to wear, as she immediately wanted them all. For Kaida, she had never seen any dress so nice as the least dressy of the ones chosen for her, and just couldn't imagine receiving such an expensive gift. Cicada wasn't one for such nice clothes, and couldn't picture that she would look good in any, because she wasn't as thin and tall as the other girls. And then there was Emma.

"They're all green," Emma said. She glared at Trend. "I think I'll stick with the one I have."

Trend sighed. "Just try them on," she said. She grabbed a worker. "Isabella here will help you guys get dressed."

"Oh, most certainly, Miss Trend," the woman said.

Trend turned back to Emma. "I'll see if I can figure out a dress for you that isn't green, but try them on."

—

As the dance approached, the Vixen girls were getting more and more excited as they all got ready.

Kaida wore a midnight blue dress with a slight shimmer. It was designed to be a tube dress with a sweetheart neckline, but Trend added a sheer layer over the top that still showed the original dress, but modestly covered Kaida's shoulders. It fell with a wide skirt past Kaida's knees, and had a wide waist belt to show her curves. As the Draco fairy refused to take more than the dress, she had no jewelry on, but Angel had tied up the top layer of her black hair into a graceful bun, and she had a little pink on her cheeks and lips.

Cicada ended up in a bright red satin tube dress, with a bustled skirt so it only fell to her knees. Paired with it she had on silver flats to match a silver broach that was at the top of the skirt and the matching pendant on a necklace. Her hair took the most time, and she ended up just straightening it out until it was smooth.

Angel had been easy to pick a dress for. Unlike the other girls, who were hesitant to take even one dress, Angel had wanted all of them, and had purchased two aside from the one Trend was giving her. She ended up wearing a light pink dress with a long flowing chiffon skirt and a corset top that even had to be laced and tied in the back. She matched it with heels of the same color, and, after putting her hair up into an elaborate bun, her tiara. She was down-right giddy after getting dressed that she ended up having trouble with her make-up.

Trend, herself, was the one to actually wear green that night. She wore a sea green mermaid dress with beaded halter straps. She wore a few silver bangles on her left arm and put her hair up into large, loose curls. Despite her simplicity, she looked fabulous.

Finally, Trend had actually found a dress that was not green for Emma. Instead, the Isis fairy wore a silver strapless dress with a slanted black stripe along the torso, which curved around the waist from left to right. It had a slit in the side to make for easier movement, but was otherwise form fitting. Trend had taken over as Emma's hair and make-up artist, pulling the green hair into a high pony tail to highlight her high cheek bones and settled on just some black eye-liner and mascara, as Emma's coloring wasn't exactly made for make-up.

All five girls looked great, and they all were getting excited as the Red Fountain boys and Cloud Tower witches began to arrive. Angel, Trend, and Cicada raced out of the room, Emma and Kaida a little slower, though Emma's long stride brought her to the head of the group of fairies heading to the ballroom while Kaida had decided to lock up first.

Cicada arrived first of the Vixen girls, with Angel just behind her. They were not paying enough attention and the two girls ended up colliding with one of the Red Fountain boys, causing all three to topple over. Angel looked at the boy as Cicada immediately jumped to her feet, only to see a familiar face. It was the son of her mother's best friend, Prince Brandon of Solaria. He stood up, his blonde hair a little messier than she last remembered it, as apparently he allowed it to be messy when his mother and sisters weren't around. Angel had always had a bit of a crush on him, but had held back her feelings because his sister had always been her closest friend. He bent forward once he was standing and held a hand out to help her stand.

"You okay, Angel?" Brandon asked once she was back on her feet. She was surprised that he was smiling after the fall, but it looked like he hadn't been fazed at all. She could see a smile in his brown eyes and it made her feel a little warmer inside.

Angel nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"She did have you to cushion her, Brand," another familiar voice said with an unwavering cocky tone. Angel turned to look at Trine. Trine was the son of Diaspro and Duke Hector. He lived on Eraklyon and was often at the palace where Angel lived. Trine ran a hand through his spiked blonde hair and chuckled a little, winking a blue eye at a near-by fairy.

"Hello," Emma said, approaching. She looked at the two boys with her green eyes. "And, who are you?"

"Oh, these are Prince Brandon and Trine," Angel began introductions. "Guys, these are Emma and Cicada. We're in the same suite."

"Hey, Angi, forget someone?" a voice said behind her.

She turned her head to see two more boys she knew and she stepped forward giving one a hug. "Hey, Mech," she said. "How was your first week?" she asked a rather thin boy with brown hair and glasses over his aqua eyes.

Mech shrugged. "It could have gone better," he said. "I got a question wrong on one of my first tests and I don't really like my squad."

"What question?" Emma asked.

"About an advanced swordplay technique," Mech said. He was about to go on, but the last boy interrupted.

"What would you know about Specialist techniques, Green?" the boy asked. He had dark skin, nearly black hair and dark eyes. He stood tallest among the boys, and the only one that was actually taller than Emma in her heels, while Brandon and Trine were just about her height.

Emma smirked. "I'm not your average fairy," she said.

"Hello, Charm," Angel said. She turned to her suite mates. "These are Prince Charm of Andros and Mech. Mech is totally awesome and cool."

"You're probably the only person who has ever said that about him," Charm said. Angel retaliated with a quick jab at his ribs. He simply caught her elbow and laughed.

"Have you seen Phillip?" Angel asked, after prying her elbow free.

"How many Red Fountain boys do you know?" Cicada asked.

"Just five," Angel said. She looked at the boys expectantly.

"I believe he went with Helena to Earth," Charm said. "But, honestly, I don't know. When you're Saladin's favorite team, you can do anything you want."

"Hey you three!" The girls turned to see Trend dragging a male version of herself over to them. "This is my brother, Marvel. Marvel, these are Emma, Cicada, and my roommate Angel."

"Ah, my condolences," Marvel said. Emma laughed a bit at his comment.

"Hey, Marvel," Brandon said. They apparently knew one another, which surprised Angel slightly. Brandon then said, "We're on the same squad."

"Trend," Marvel said. "These are my squad members, Brandon, Charm and Trine. And Brandon's friend, Mech."

Trend smiled, making all four go weak in the knees, but just for a moment.

"You know," Charm said, taking a few steps closer to Trend. He took her hand and lightly kissed it. "I'm just an I-N-G away from being _your _Prince Charming."

"Knock that off, Charm," Marvel said. It was, after all, his little sister.

Cicada, who was feeling a little left out for once, looked around, then asked, "Where's Kaida?"

"Who knows,"Angel said, getting on her toes, but unable to see the girl as she was still shorter than most. Trend got on her toes as well, but didn't see their short friend.

—

Kaida had stumbled into a slightly dire situation. She had gotten stuck in a thick crowd and had been pushed from behind, accidentally colliding with Frosty. The ice witch stumbled, but upon gaining her footing, she had spun and stared down at Kaida.

"Who do you think you are?" Frosty yelled.

"I'm sorry," Kaida said, taking a step back, only to find that Bryony and Ebony were behind her. "I didn't mean to. Someone pushed me."

"Stupid freshman," Frosty sneered.

"Since we _are_ more educated than she is, maybe we should teach her a lesson," Bryony suggested. "It would only be the responsible thing to do."

"You're absolutely correct, Bryony," Ebony said. Before Kaida could respond, all four were taken up into a shadow, reappearing out on the quad. The three witches were all dressed for battle.

"I'm Frosty," the ice witch said, stepping up, wearing light blue.

"Ebony," the dark witch said, and she wore dark red.

"And Bryony," the poison witch said, wearing forest green.

"We are known as Hex," they said in unison.

"Now, transform, fairy," Frosty demanded. "So we can say we gave you a chance."

Kaida hesitated, but when Frosty took a step toward her, Kaida yelled and transformed. She wore a golden kimono with red trimmings and red flats, her hair pulled into a tight bun.

"Take a Frost Bite!" Frosty yelled. A blue ice beam flew at Kaida from Frosty's hand. Kaida dodged then returned fire in the form of small colorful fireworks.

—

"Oh, dear," Trend said as the music began. The other three Vixen members turned the direction she was facing to see Kaida outside fighting Hex.

"We have to help her," Cicada said and began to lead the way outside.

"We'll, uh, be right back," Angel said to the boys before following.

"Leave her alone!" Emma demanded when they got outside.

Hex looked at the girls. "What are you _freshmen_ going to do about it?" Bryony asked with a cackle.

"Let's show them," Angel yelled, throwing her hand in the air. "Let's go Vixen!" And with that, the four transformed.

Emma had on laced-boots up to her knees, a pleated skirt, and a cropped halter, all in a shimmering green along with emerald wings, while her hair was down and wavy. Cicada wore a brown tube tunic with brown sleeves not attached, cinched by a white belt which matched the white leggings and four white sheet ribbons, finished with brown sandals. She grew a beetle shell over her fly-like wings and her hair gained a lot of volume while two antennae grew from her hair line. Trend wore a light green toga shirt and a matching bubble skirt with strappy green sandals. Her hair curled and she had a small green tiara top her head. Finally, Angel wore a sleeveless light blue dress with matching platform ankle boots, her hair was in a stylishly messy bun and she had on a tiara much like her mother's.

"Now, get away from her," Emma yelled and shot large green energy blasts at each of the witches. The Hex girls managed to dodge, but Trend managed to catch up Ebony's and Bryony's legs in golden ribbons. Cicada shot spider webbing at Frosty, wrapping the ice witch in a sticky substance.

Angel shot a fireball at Ebony as the dark witch escaped the ribbon, and she was knocked to the ground. Bryony, however, grabbed the ribbon around her ankle and dripped down a poison to Trend, who was still holding the ribbon. Trend was shocked and released the ribbon, and the poison witch was set free. Cicada tried to capture Bryony like she had Frosty, but missed. Suddenly, Bryony was right in front of the insect fairy and the witch dug her nails into Cicada's arms, causing her to yell loudly. Cicada fell to her knees, then slumped to the ground, unable to move.

"I can't move!" she yelled. "Be careful."

By this time, Frosty had escaped the webbing. She flew at Emma, but was knocked from the sky by Kaida's fireworks. Distracted, but not more than a foot from Emma, the green fairy swung around a round-house kick, connecting it with Frosty's chest and creating an emerald binding around her arms and torso.

Finally, Angel faced off with Bryony. The girls each shot an attack at the other. Angel's Dragon Fire attack destroyed Bryony's attack and continued on at the poison witch. Knocked from the sky and clearly exhausted, the other three still standing Vixen surrounded Bryony and each shot off a small attack, knocking her out.

"Who's teaching who now?" Kaida questioned to the Hex girls as Trend and Emma tended to Cicada. Bryony's paralyzing poison began to wear off as soon as she had passed out, but Cicada was still a little shaky on her feet.

"Let's get back inside," Angel said looking into the windows. "It looks like the party is really picking up."

The five quickly made their way back inside and returned to their human forms, each looking just as beautiful as if they hadn't just been in a battle. As soon as they walked in, they began to look for the boys they had been talking to, mostly finding that the boys were already dancing with other girls.

It only took a second before a very handsome Red Fountain senior approached and asked Trend to dance, leaving another guy crestfallen as he had been hoping to ask her as well. Emma rolled her green eyes, and approached the guy, leading him to the dance floor, promising that he'd have a chance to dance with Trend.

"I'm sorry," Kaida said. "If it hadn't been for me, you girls would have someone to dance with."

"Who says I don't?" Cicada asked and pulled Kaida onto the floor, forcing the shorter girl into a sort of tango. This left Angel alone.

"Didn't think you'd be alone tonight," she heard a voice behind her. She turned to see Brandon smiling at her.

She smiled back quickly, politely. "I, well, I got distracted and well, yeah…" she stammered.

Brandon bowed slightly, extended a hand, and asked, "Well, then, may I have this dance, Princess?"

Angel smiled brightly at him. "Of course," she said, taking the hand he offered her.

The two walked onto the floor just as a slow song began. Angel smiled at Brandon as he took her waist and she rested her arms on his shoulders. They began to sway to the music.

—

The end of the dance was approaching quickly when three shaken witches stumbled into the hall. Frosty looked around and narrowed her eyes at the Vixen girls, but she didn't attack knowing it would land her in detention with Griffin for the next year.

"We need to get back at them," Bryony said to Frosty.

"Oh, we will," Frosty said. "And next time, we'll be ready for whatever they try to throw at us."

"Was wondering where you were," Trine said approaching the girls.

Ebony threw on a huge smile. After all, back in her civilian form, she was looking beautiful. "Are you asking me to dance?"

Trine chuckled, looked her over for a moment, and then looked around. "I think I could squeeze in a dance with you," he said, extending a hand toward her.

Ebony smiled and winked at the other two Hex before following Trine to the floor.

"Does nothing faze her when it comes to boys?" Bryony asked looking at Frosty.

"Not when it comes to Trine," Frosty said. She looked around, but didn't see any open guys. "I wish Phillip was here."

"Why? So he could turn you down again?" Bryony asked.

"He never turned me down," Frosty snapped at Bryony. "His sister did that before he could admit that he actually liked me." She held her nose up. "He's actually quite shy."

—

As the dance ended, one girl watched as all the boys began to make their way towards the exit. She had been a wallflower the whole night, though she was the only wallflower that could have easily danced with any of the several guys that had approached her to talk. She hadn't been shy, exactly, just a little anti-social.

One guy made a comment about her ears, another questioned whether her hair color was natural, and another just told her how pretty he thought she was, though he never bothered to ask her name.

In fact, she had only left her spot on the wall once to get some punch. As she approached, a boy with long, platinum blonde hair had been getting some of his own as well. She arrived just as he was finishing pouring a drink. She felt her breath catch as he looked up at her with his grey eyes and smiled.

"Punch?" he asked. She nodded. He grabbed a second glass and poured some for her, handing it to her. "Enjoy." Before she could get a word in, an older fairy came up to him and grabbed his arm. "You promised me a dance," she said, dragging him away.

Avery's eyes watched him all night, as he was polite and danced with a few girls. And she could have sworn that, as he left the room surrounded by his friends, he had glanced her way. However, once he was gone, she realized that she didn't even know his name.

* * *

**Not many changes, though I changed the shopping scene a bit, and I had fun with Griselda trying to announce the dance. The fight scene is essentially the same. But, a few changes were made.**

**First, Trine actually danced with Ebony, and without a love spell. I'm gonna make a love triangle with those two and Trend, only in this one, his feelings for Ebony won't be entirely love spells (which isn't to say there won't be any).**

**Second, Frosty has, as far as I can remember, never shown any interest in the boys, aside from enjoying to torture Mech. This is the first time I've given her an interest in a guy. Still haven't met Phillip, but seeing as it was apparently Helena that always answered for him in regards to Frosty, finding out that Helena and Angel are related will only further cement her dislike of Angel.**

**As well, the witches are no longer The Bux, but rather Hex. **

**You may have noticed, I'm using Domino and Andros over Sparks and Tides. **

**Trend is now the Fairy of Fashion and Glamour. I added glamour to give a little more leeway with her powers. As of yet, the other girls powers haven't changed.**

**Also, scene at the end of the chapter added. I had eventually added the scene to the original story, though not for a while after I had first posted the story. But, a first meeting between Marvel and Avery.**


	3. Crack in the Earth

**Chapter three is finished, chapter four not yet started. I changed a bit more in this one that the last two chapters.**

* * *

Previously on Vixen:

When Angel stepped off the royal ship and onto Alfea's grounds, she felt a shiver run up her back. This was it. She was really starting her magic school.  
"Hi, I'm Princess Angel of Domino."  
"My name is Kaida, I'm from Draco."  
"I'm Emma of Jewel."  
"Cicada from the realm of Insectus"  
"My name's Trend."  
"I feel that this year is going to be epic," Angel said. "And we need to commemorate this important point in history. Vixen."

—

Avery kept her eyes down. She overheard girls gossiping about her as she passed. She bit the inside of her cheek and kept walking, now allowing anyone to see her breath grow shallow.

The songs of birds seem to fill the wood  
That when the fiddler plays  
All their voices can be heard  
Long past their woodland days. - "Mummers's Dance" by Loreena McKennitt

Episode 3: Crack in the Earth

In the years since the Winx Club had attended Alfea, there had been many changes to different classes, but one thing that hadn't changed was that Professor Palladium was still teaching the Voice of Nature and still bringing the girls on a practical outside the school as a test.

"Don't forget, girls, tomorrow's practical will be graded," Palladium reminded the girls as they all started breaking themselves into groups. "And dress appropriately, as it will begin in a swamp."

"Eww!" a few girls squealed, including both Trend and Angel. Emma laughed at the two and Cicada smiled.

"What, don't tell me you're afraid of a little swamp water," Emma said.

"Not afraid," Trend said. "But what if it smells bad?"

"Swamps are no more likely to smell bad than a forest," Kaida said, looking up from her notebook where she had well outlined and detailed notes. "They're just wetter."

"What's the point of this exercise?" Avery asked, not bothering to look up from her notebook, where she was obviously not taking notes because she was still on the same page that she had been on during Wizgiz's class.

"You girls need to learn that not everything can be solved with magic," Palladium said. "There are realms where magic is not accessible, after all."

"I doubt that," Avery said. She closed her notebook finally and stood up. "Now, are we free to leave?"

The girls all turned to Avery as she grabbed her things, walking out of the classroom. No one noticed the water in her eyes as she passed, all too focused on how rude she had been to a professor, and how Palladium hadn't stopped her from going either.

Finally, the professor sighed. "If there are no more questions, you may go," he said. "I'm sure you're all eager to prep for tomorrow." As the girls all filed out, he mumbled to himself, "Please, Avery won't be a problem. She'll be a joy in class and a wonderful fairy for Alfea to brag about for years to come." He huffed a bit. "Lousy, no good brother-in-law."

—

"Don't worry, Angel," Helena's voice said from Angel's computer screen as Angel was digging through her closet for a proper outdoors outfit. "The Voice of Nature is super easy. Nearly everyone in my year got good marks."

"Nearly everyone?" Angel asked, finally finding a pair of capris that were made for hiking.

"Well, this one girl decided to take the most direct path and tried to swim across a lake and one girl couldn't read a map for the life of her, went the totally wrong direction and Phillip and Jake ended up finding her the next morning after they sent out search parties, but, still, you're going as a group, right?"

"Yes," Angel said. "My suite mates are all going with me."

"Then you will do fine," Helena said. Suddenly there was a yell in the background and Helena turned from the computer for a moment. "I have to go. Our clothes washing unit is overflowing with bubbles and we're debating if we should just have a foam party or actually clean it up."

"Good luck with that," Angel said and laughed. The screen went blank for a moment before returning to Angel's usual desktop items.

"Angel, we're planning," Emma's voice called the girl from the common room of their suite.

Angel walked out to the common room and took a seat on the couch next to Kaida. The short fairy was the best note-taker, and the overall best student of the year when it came to homework and written exams, even if her magic was still a little shaky. As far as magical skills went, Cicada was actually quite well versed, as she was the only one that had been going to a magic-teaching school before Alfea. Trend and Angel had been home-tutored until Alfea while Emma kept mostly quiet about her past, tending to insist in living in the 'here and now.'

"I still think that this doesn't apply to me," Cicada said, attempting to walk on her hands. It was obvious that she was using magic to keep herself upside-down. "After all, I can listen to bugs, in or out of a magic realm."

"Well, truth or not, it's still important to take this seriously," Kaida said, flipping her notebook open to her notes on The Voice of Nature.

"So, how are we looking?" Emma asked.

Kaida nodded. "Well, I do think that it will be an easy examination if we just follow Professor Palladium's instructions."

"How to in theory is a lot different from it actually working," Angel said. She bit her lip. She didn't want to have to be found by search parties if she got lost, even if she was going with her four suite mates. "Maybe we should practice tonight."

"Let me guess," Trend said, poking Angel's side with the nails she hadn't begun painting yet. "You'd like the Voice of Nature to lead you directly to Prince Brandon's arms."

Angel's face flamed. "It was just a dance," she said.

"No, it was the entire ball," Emma said. She pointed at Angel. "You two were the only couple that didn't change dance partners the whole time."

"Anyway," Kaida said. "We just need to make sure that we don't accidentally stumble upon Cloud Tower witches tomorrow."

"Well, if you don't practice tonight, it won't lead you anywhere, Kaida," Cicada said. "Luckily, you'll be in my group and this will be my practical to conquer."

"Won't listening to bugs be cheating?" Trend asked looking up from painting her nails.

"First, insects is the politically correct term," Cicada said. "And second, no. It's a completely _natural_ ability of mine and bugs are _natural_. Therefore, it's a form of the Voice of Nature." She stuck out her tongue. "See, I have been paying attention in class."

"You might want to pay attention right now," Emma said. However, it was too late as Cicada's head hit a small table as she was still trying to walk on her hands. The green fairy shook her head. "Not the place to be practicing that."

"Wait, why do you get to call them bugs and want us to call them insects?" Trend asked.

"Because it bugs her," Kaida said.

—

The next day, the girls followed Palladium to the swamp area. He handed out maps to each of the groups. "Remember girls," the elvish professor said. "This isn't a race. If you just listen to the Voice of Nature, it will lead you through safely. I'll be waiting for you at the finishing point marked on your maps." With that, he disappeared with a pop.

The groups were supposed to leave in fifteen minute intervals, half going one way and the other half going the other way. When it was time for the Vixen girls to go, they all turned to Cicada as they stepped lightly in the swamp water, mostly not wanting to get muddied up.

"Which way?" Trend asked as they were out of sight of the starting point. Footprints from the two previous groups led in all sorts of directions.

"Um…" Cicada looked around and approached the reeds in the water, bending forward to get close to a dragonfly. Her antennae grew from the edge of her hairline and wiggled a bit. Trend, Angel and Emma all tilted their heads and turned to Kaida, who just shrugged. "This way," Cicada said, following the dragonfly.

"You know," Angel said after a few moments. "This doesn't feel right," she said, catching up to Cicada. "I mean, your powers allow you to communicate with insects, but that's not was Palladium meant when he spoke about the Voice of Nature. He meant listen to the plants and atmosphere. Not animals or insects."

Cicada sighed and turned to Angel. "Can you hear the Voice of Nature? Cause I only hear are insects."

"The voice isn't actually a voice," Kaida said. "It's more of an internal feeling."

"For full points we should really do this on our own," Emma agreed. "Not with insect guides."

Cicada nodded. "Okay, then who has a feeling?"

Angel looked at the map Palladium had given her. "Well, Palladium will be on the other side of this plateau, so we should start that way and trust that nature will lead us safely."

The Vixen began in the direction of Palladium and quickly came upon a dirt path. The first fork in the road seemed like an obvious choice. One way lead into a flower field, with a thinner path, but in the direction of the plateau while the other led back into the swamp. Four girls immediately headed toward the flowers, though Trend stood back.

"What's the hold up, Trend?" Emma asked, noticing that the girl wasn't following.

"I don't know," Trend said, frowning. "It's just, well, I don't think that's the right path."

The girls looked at her. "Bright pretty flowers versus dark, dank swamp," Emma said. "What's the question?"

"Well, the flowers are all pretty individually," Trend said. "But together, the colors are all clashy." She pointed toward the swamp. "At least all the colors of the swamp blend well. It's like camouflage." She looked at the girls. "You can't really go wrong with camouflage."

Angel looked at the other girls. "Do any of you actually have a feeling?" she asked. "Or are you just heading toward the flowers because it's out of the swamp?"

Emma sighed. "Fine," she said. "But you had better be right."

"Honestly I don't mind the swamps," Cicada said. "More insects, less bees."

"Bees are insects," Kaida reminded her roommate.

"Yeah, but they don't like me," Cicada said. "They're my sister June's thing. She has a hive at home and it's how we get our honey."

"Anyway, let's keep moving," Angel said. "Race or not, we don't want to dawdle too long."

So the five girls began heading into the swamp road again. They stepped carefully, so as not to slip as the path was moist. However, the trail soon led to some stones to cross the swamp waters.

"Careful as you cross," Kaida said, as Emma stepped out onto the first one. Emma glanced back with her green eyes before smiling. She flipped over, landing on the next stone on her hands, quickly pushing off that and landing on her feet again on the next one. From there, she took a large leap, skipping over two stones, landing on the far shore.

"Come on, if I can do that so easily, you girls can get across the normal way," Emma said.

Angel went next, managing to get across without falling. Cicada nearly slipped on the last rock as she tried to jump in quick succession, but Angel managed to catch her before she fell totally in, so only one of her feet fell in the water. Trend and Kaida looked at one another, each trying to prompt the other to go first. Finally, Trend went, until her shoe, fashionable but not exactly hiking suitable, slipped on one of the rocks and she slipped in. Kaida hurriedly hopped the stones until she reached Trend and pulled the princess back up.

"Are you okay?" Kaida asked.

"Yeah, just very wet," Trend said.

"One would be suspicious if you weren't," Cicada said.

The girls continued on until they found a small clearing. They allowed themselves some rest as there was a fallen log and Trend stood in the center where the sun was shining and helped to dry her off.

"Is it me, or does she look perfect even when she's sopping wet?" Cicada asked as Kaida pulled out a small bag of trail mix she had been smart enough to bring.

"I think with anyone else, they'd think she was starting some new fashion trend," Kaida said.

—

Avery had been the last to leave the starting point, deciding she'd go on her own. It would be easy for her and she didn't want to argue with her classmates when she knew she'd be correct. She went the opposite way of the Vixen girls. She stayed quiet while near certain vines that didn't like loud noises. She left the path altogether when the swamp became more swampy to avoid certain creatures that preferred the deep water.

When Avery came to the field of flowers, she sighed and turned back into the forest, even though she saw two separate groups of classmates crossing through it.

She certainly was moving much quicker than any group, and had nearly finished the exam when she felt something was wrong. The ground seemed to be sending pulses where it shouldn't have been. She debated going back, maybe to warn her classmates, but decided against it. However, when she was just out of view of her uncle, she sighed. Something was very wrong. She turned back around.

—

The next fork in the road made the Vixen girls stop again. One way led into a dark forest where the path would be quickly lost, while the other led to an expansive green field.

"So much green, I think I might get sick," Emma said looking at the field.

"If you fell, we'd never find you again," Cicada snickered.

"Shut up," Emma said turning to the forest.

"The field looks safer," Trend said.

"We'll have to get through the forest eventually," Angel said, pulling out the map and looking at it. "Might as well start through it now." So the girls started in and quickly, the path disappeared. However, between the five of them, they managed to navigate through until they came to a rock wall.

"This isn't on the map," Kaida said, taking it from Angel.

"Well, let's follow it," Angel said. She looked at the rock wall. "But, let's not walk too close to it.

"Sounds like a plan," Trend said.

The girls walked just inside the tree line, able to see the rock wall, but still not too close to it. It confused them a little, but they weren't about to let it get them down.

"Maybe it's the plateau," Emma said.

"We shouldn't have even reached it yet," Kaida said.

"Not to mention it's too close to the forest," Angel said. "There should be a wide plain between the forest and the slope."

Cicada stopped. "Whatever this is, it happened recently," she said, walking out of the tree line.

"So, maybe the map hasn't been updated yet," Kaida said.

"No, I mean, this has been only days," Cicada said. "If not less."

"How can you tell?" Trend asked.

"The trail of ants," Cicada said. "They've been separated from their queen and they're worried."

"Then we should investigate," Angel said. "Let's go—"

"No!" Emma said. "No magic, remember."

"Then how do we figure out what's happened?" Trend asked.

"We need to listen to the Voice of Nature," Kaida said, though she looked a little worried. It was clearly not her strong point.

"What's the Voice saying now?" Emma asked.

Angel took a deep breath. "That we need to move, and fast," Angel said. They began walking, this time a little faster.

Emma suddenly gasped. "Run," she said. "Now." With that, they took off at a run, following the green fairy deeper into the forest. Behind them, they heard what sounded like an explosion and once Emma stopped, the others all turned. What they could see was that the rock wall had fallen.

"We would have been buried," Trend said.

Cicada looked a little sick. "Are you okay?" Kaida asked her roommate.

"I feel their pain," Cicada said. "There were a lot of deaths."

"Oh the dragon," Trend asked, her green eyes going wide. "Who?"

"The bugs," Emma said. She got a glare from Cicada. "I'm sorry, the insects."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Cicada," Trend said, placing her hand on Cicada's shoulder.

"Let's keep moving," Angel said. They all nodded. Angel stepped up next to Emma. "How'd you know to run?"

Emma stared at Angel with her green eyes. "I felt the ground rumble," she said, looking forward again. "And a few pebbles began tumbling down the side of the wall."

It was several minutes later that the girls heard cries. They all paused for a moment, before they took off at a run again. "That sounded like Cassandra," Cicada said as they dodged through the trees. They came upon a meadow, and in the middle, there was a huge crack in the ground. They heard a bunch of cries, and saw a few fingers clinging to the edge.

And Avery, who was helping to haul a brunette out from the crevice.

"Get us out of here, Avery," one girl cried.

"Hey, I'm only one girl," Avery said, clearly annoyed to be there at all.

The Vixen girls ran up, each to help someone. "Come on," Trend said, grabbing one girl's hand. She almost fell forward until Cicada grabbed the girl's other hand.

"I've got you, Cass," Emma said, grabbing the blonde girl's arm and hauling her over in one go. Angel and Kaida each helped the other two girls.

"Help us," Daniela said, staring up with brown eyes from inside the crevice. There were seven more girls.

"Just transform and fly up," Avery said, hands on her hips.

"That's against the exam rules," Kaida said.

"It's the smart thing to do," Avery said. "Unless someone wants to jump in—" she stopped as Emma did just that, landing easily on her feet, landing in the crouching position.

"I'll boost them up and you guys pull them over," Emma said, helping the first girl up.

"And how do you plan to get out?" Avery asked, staring down at the girl.

"I'm not injured," Emma said. "I'll climb."

About ten minutes later, all the girls were out of the crevice and Emma was getting helped out by Cicada and Cassandra.

"See, Avery…" Angel turned to where Avery had been, only to see the girl was gone.

"She ran off to finish the test first," Daniela said, offended.

"Then let her," Cicada said.

"Let's all just finish together," Trend said.

All the girls nodded. "Sounds like a plan," Angel said with a smile.

"Congratulations, girls," Palladium said once they were all back. The girls, aside from the Vixen, were all scratching at their legs, which had developed rashes. Avery sat to the side, sulking a bit. "And full marks to Angel, Emma, Trend, Cicada, and Kaida. Not only did you follow the Voice of Nature, but you helped save all your classmates. Everyone else, for those of you that chose to go through the flowers, I will distribute the cream for your rashes once we are back at Alfea and your legs should be cleared up in a few days time if you will only stop scratching."

The girls of Vixen all smiled and high-fived one another.

"Let's here it for the Vixen!" Cicada called out and the other girls all cheered.

—

A woman stared down from the top of the plateau, anger. She knew better than to attack with a professor present. As it was, it seemed their test was over. But, she was impressed. Six of the girls hadn't fallen into her traps. Five should have been crushed by her destroying the wall. But they had anticipated and outran it. The sixth girl, well, there was something about that girl. Gaea nearly suspected that the girl had known she was watching.

"If that was your attempt at a first attack against the filthy schools of Magix, it was rather pitiful," a man said, water coming up from the ground and forming into a shape of a man. It solidified.

The woman turned her mud brown eyes to the man. "It was merely a test," Gaea said. She brushed her hair off her shoulder, and a few clumps of dirt fell to the ground. "Or would you like to go. Test their limits?"

The man chuckled, his skin shaded blue. "No, no," he said, shaking his head. "You were chosen to go first. I'll allow you to have your fun." He mocked bowed, his black-blue hair falling into his blue eyes.

"Believe me," Gaea said, noticing his mockery, "when I attack, it will destroy them. The schools won't know what hit them."

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. It took me a little longer than I expected because I changed a lot of scenes. **

**First, I've shown Avery a little bit more, being mean to Palladium. I want to better establish her as a character earlier this time around, because the first time around, we didn't see much of her until her project with Angel. I added a scene with her last ****chapter, and plan to do one next chapter as well.**

**I also started showing some of Emma's training in this chapter. Where it didn't really start until the second season the first time around, I wanted to establish that she's had Specialist training her whole life, not just one summer.**

**As well, there are two 'red shirt' characters now, Daniela and Cassandra. I now have two girls that can make comments in class and such, so yay for that. I'm thinking I'm going give Cassandra visions eventually.**

**Also, just a thought, what would you think about a side story about Helena, Phillip, and their friends. Totally separate from this.**

**So, how do you like this one compared to the original? Is the revamp worth it?**


	4. To Magic Or Not To Magic

Previously on Vixen:

The end of the dance was approaching quickly when three shaken witches stumbled into the hall. Frosty looked around and narrowed her eyes at the Vixen girls, but she didn't attack knowing it would land her in detention with Griffin for the next year.  
"We need to get back at them," Bryony said to Frosty.  
"Oh, we will," Frosty said. "And next time, we'll be ready for whatever they try to throw at us."

—

"Didn't think you'd be alone tonight," she heard a voice behind her. She turned to see Brandon smiling at her.  
She smiled back quickly, politely. "I, well, I got distracted and well, yeah…" she stammered.  
Brandon bowed slightly and asked, "Well, then, may I have this dance, Princess?"  
Angel smiled brightly at him. "Of course," she said, taking the hand he offered her.  
The two walked onto the floor just as a slow song began. Angel smiled at Brandon as he took her waist and she rested her arms on his shoulders. They began to sway to the music.

I was doing just fine, til you messed with my mind. Why'd you have to be so perfect? Now you're stuck in my head, I'm losing sleep over it. I don't know how to be objective. - "Distracted" by KSM

Episode 4: To Magic, Or Not To Magic

Angel was staring out the window, her mind on one specific thing, and that thing was definitely not what Professor Wizgiz was talking about. She heard Cicada say something, and everyone began to laugh a little, so she smiled a bit though she had no idea at what.

"Hello!" Trend said, waving her hand in front of Angel's distracted eyes, blocking the outside scene for brief moments. "Magix to Angel. You in there?"

Angel jumped in surprise. "Yeah!" she said. "What's up, T?"

"Class let out," Emma said. Everyone else had packed up and many were already out the door.

"Oh, sorry," Angel said, standing. She waved her hand, her books sliding into her bag.

"You shouldn't just throw your magic around for little things like that, Angel," Kaida said, pursing her lips a bit in annoyance.

"What's the big deal?" Angel asked. She lifted her bag onto her shoulder and the five began out of the room.

"It's a waste of magic," Kaida said.

"I prefer to think of it as practicing," Angel said. Her smile wavered as she noted Kaida's frown. As it was, Kaida still had the most trouble with simple magical tasks in the group. "Look, there's no harm, Kaida. If you want, I can work with you on it."

"That is beside the point," Kaida said. "There are times to use and times not to use your magic." With that said, Kaida sped up her walk.

"What was your mind on, anyway?" Emma asked Angel.

"I think you mean, _who _was her mind on," Trend said with a shining bright smile. "Am I right, Angel?"

"What?" Angel asked. "No, it was nothing." She waved off the subject.

"If by nothing, you mean Prince Brandon of Solaria," Trend said with a laugh. "Honestly, Angel, you're so transparent about your feelings for him."

"Is it really that obvious?" Angel asked.

Cicada nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Angel sighed, her shoulders sagging a bit. "But how do I find out if he likes me the same? I mean, I can't just go up to him and tell him, because he probably thinks of me as just a friend." Her eyes were glued on her shoes.

"Fret not," Trend said. Angel looked up to her new friend. "Just leave it to me. I will dig up the dirt on him and know if he feels the same about you in no time!" She stood tall for a moment.

"And by that," Emma said. "I think she means she'll call her brother and ask."

"Hey, I can't just ask Marvel what Brandon thinks of Angel," Trend said with a huff. "There is a science to it. I would know. After all, my best friend on Popularis is the Fairy of Love."

"Really, I would have thought your best friend there was a mirror," Emma said.

"Emma!" Trend gasped. "You are so mean sometimes!"

Emma held up her hands in innocence. "Sorry," she said, though she was still chuckling. "That might have taken it too far."

"Just a bit," Cicada said, taking a seat in Griselda's classroom.

"Quiet down, ladies," Griselda said, standing from her desk once the girls were all seated. She waved her hand and a stack of papers on her desk magically landed on the desk of each girl. "Today, we'll be having a surprise quiz."

"It's only the third week of classes," Cassandra said, raising her hand. "What could we have already learned about magic that can be tested?"

"And we haven't had time to study," Trend said worriedly.

"Not like you would have," Avery mumbled from the back of the classroom.

"Thus the term 'surprise,'" Griselda said. "And, Cassandra, it is only a small quiz. Just answer true or false for each to the questions. It shouldn't take you more than half an hour."

"But, Miss Griselda, it's fifty questions," Cicada said.

"Then I suggest you stop complaining and start working," Griselda said. "You'll notice that Kaida already has three questions answered."

As the girls finished, they walked their finished tests up to Griselda's desk. The class was surprised, and many annoyed, to see Avery walk up her finished test first. The next few consisted of Kaida, Emma, and Cicada.

"I see it didn't take you very long at all," Griselda said.

Cicada just smiled. "I won't tell you my secret," she said before returning to her seat.

Angel, however, was having trouble concentrating. She had been surprised to see it was a test on _when_ it was appropriate to use magic. Her mind, however, was still all jumbled with thoughts of the Solarian prince.

When your house guests are bored, it is appropriate to use your magic to entertain them.

Of course, Angel knew this was false, but before she could mark the answer, a different scenario played in her mind. She was in the ballroom on Eraklyon and was transformed, tossing up fireballs and flying as houseguests, including Brandon, stared on in awe of her skills.

She answered true.

It is appropriate to use your magic when a monster is attacking in a public park.

Once again, Angel knew the answer on instinct. Of course it was true, as a strong fairy, it was her job and responsibility to fight off monsters to keep the people safe. But, suddenly, she swore she could hear Brandon's voice in her ear. _No, Angel, I couldn't bear it if you were hurt. Help the people escape whilst I slay the beast._

She answered false.

"Time is up!" Griselda announced very suddenly, at least in Angel's eye it was sudden. "Everyone, out of your seats. Leave your test if you have not finished it. It is time for lunch, and remember you're returning here after you eat."

"How do you think you did?" Emma asked as the girls all sat down at their usual table.

"I'd like to think I did rather well," Kaida said. "But it was a little hard to focus."

"I guess we're all having trouble focusing," Trend said with a nod. She turned to the others. "We're you also having trouble focusing?"

"Not me," Emma said. "I guess you're mind is just on something else. New designs maybe?"

Trend shrugged. "I guess you'll just have to wait to see if I have anything new come out soon."

"I had no trouble whatsoever," Cicada said.

"Did you actually read the questions?" Emma asked.

"Nope," Cicada said.

The other girls all dead-panned at that. "I was just joking," Emma said.

Cicada shrugged. "I just answered whatever felt right, which was yes. You should always use magic."

"I believe most of the answers were actually false," Kaida said.

Cicada just shrugged again. "Then I figure it's not actually toward our grade, as we haven't actually learned about when to use magic."

Kaida sighed. "You really do need to start caring about your grades, Cicada," she said.

"I survived for years at my old school," Cicada said.

It was a short while later that Emma was poking Angel's arm. Angel was surprised. "Yes?" she questioned. "What's up?"

"You haven't touched your lunch," Emma said. "The period is almost over."

"Oh, sorry," Angel said.

"Why are you apologizing?" Kaida asked. "You're going to be the one that is going to be sorry."

Angel shrugged. "How about we head to Magix after classes let out and grab an early dinner?"

"You're going to be the only one hungry," Kaida said.

"That sounds great!" Trend cheered. "Oh, and we can go shopping!"

"Oh, yeah," Cicada nodded. "I saw a Magix souvenir shop last time and I really want to stop in and pick up some trinkets to send home to my siblings. And I need food for my insects."

"I am not impressed," Griselda growled handing back the tests. "Never in all my years as an instructor has this test been received with such… You girls have got to start putting your minds into your studies and less into your clothes."

"But Miss Griselda," Trend said anxiously, throwing her hand into the air. "I have to think about clothes. I'm a fashion designer."

Griselda gave her a stern glare. "You did better than _some_ of the class," she said slamming Trend's test on her desk. It read **30/50**. Griselda continued on. "Good job, Emma, highest in the class, but still room for improvement."

"What?" Kaida's dark eyes widened as she looked over to see that Emma had gotten all but two questions right. Her test, placed on her desk a moment later showed she had gotten five wrong.

"Believe it or not, Cicada," Griselda said, placing Cicada's test on her desk, "You should not use your magic in every situation." The class laughed as Cicada just shrugged.

Griselda slammed Angel's paper onto her desk. "I am _very_ disappointed in this, Angel," she said. "And I'm sure your parents would be ashamed as well."

Angel grabbed her paper as Griselda moved on. On the top was a big fat **0**. Angel stared down at it in shock.

"Avery, good job, second highest score in the class," Griselda said, moving on.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Avery said before Griselda moved past her desk. "The tests were jinxed to make our minds wander, so it was half a test of when to use our magic, and half a test of the will of our mind."

Griselda lifted an eyebrow. "Congratulations on coming to that conclusion," Griselda said. "And, for mentioning that, I'm giving you an extra point."

"Wait, so it wasn't a fair test," Kaida said, raising her hand.

"Oh, but it was," Griselda said. "Because when you're in the world, there will be distractions. You'll need to have a strong will of mind to survive."

As soon as classes let out for the day, Trend and Cicada rushed to their room to get ready for an evening in Magix. It was a few minutes later that Emma, Kaida, and a very upset Angel walked in.

"Hurry up and get ready before the next transport leaves," Cicada said, digging through her purse.

"Transport where?" Kaida asked.

"Magix, remember," Cicada said.

"Oh, uh, no, not for me," Kaida said. "I've got to study. As for that matter, you both should study as well."

"But studying is so boring," Cicada whined.

"Shop now," Trend said. "Study later. We can study after the stores close, but we can't shop after they do." She smiled brightly. "It's always worked for me in the past."

"You had private tutors in the past," Emma said. "It's a little different at school."

"What is your excuse?" Trend asked. "You got the highest grade in the class. If there is anyone that doesn't need to study it's you."

"We have more than one class, Trend," Emma said.

Angel looked down at her shoes. "I really should study," she said. "I just totally bombed that test."

"You're too tense to study," Trend said. "Come with us. We'll get lattes, shop a little, relax, and then you'll be able to study better."

Angel took a deep breath. She was tense. "You know, I think you're right," she said and grabbed her purse. "Helena would never let me study when I'm so strung tight."

"Last chance," Cicada said as the two princesses walked out the door.

"Bye," Emma said, taking a seat on the couch. Kaida just walked into her and Cicada's room.

—

That afternoon, the trio of witches known as Hex happened to be in Magix as well. They had been slowly making their way toward that moment's witch hang-out, a dark club know as Warped Senses.

"So, then I laughed at him," Ebony said, explaining a story to her friends. "Sometimes, Trine is just pathetic."

"And yet you're still more attracted to him than you are to anyone else," Frosty said.

"Not anyone else," Ebony said.

"You once told us you prefer him even to Marvel," Bryony said. "As in Prince Gorgeous."

Ebony shrugged. "He's okay," the witch of darkness said. "I just think that Trine is a better option."

"Why, because he's not a real royal and therefore you're allowed to use love spells on him?" Frosty asked.

"I do _not_ need love spells to get Trine," Ebony said.

"Then why did you use them all last year?" Bryony asked. Ebony chose not to respond to that.

"The thing is, no prince would be allowed to seriously date a witch by his family without first giving up his right to the crown," Ebony said. "On the other hand, with Trine, I can become glorified when I help him win back his kingdom… and then I'd become queen."

"That's likely to happen," Frosty laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, look who it is," Ebony stopped walking as she spotted Trend, Cicada, and Angel walking out of a small cafe.

"Stupid pixies," Bryony said rolling her acid green eyes.

"We still owe them for making fools of us at the dance," Frosty said.

"Then I say we teach them a lesssson," Bryony said, her last word sounding like a hiss. She smiled and stepped into an alleyway before shrinking down, becoming a bright lime green snake.

"Um, not that it doesn't suit you," Frosty said, bending forward, "but maybe something a little more… discreet?"

Bryony hissed, but the scales rippled becoming a smaller, brown snake. She then slithered away, following the three Alfea fairies.

"That test was so unfair," Angel said. "I mean, I was already distracted, so add in the distraction jinx and I was bound to fail."

"Then maybe you should do something about that distraction," Trend said, poking Angel's side.

"Yeah," Cicada said. "You've got his digits. Call him up."

"But, what if he doesn't like me like that?" Angel asked. "I mean, we've known one another since forever." She sighed. "I can't imagine that he sees me as more than a friend. If that. He probably just sees me as his _sister's_ friend."

"He totes sees you as more than a friend," Trend said. "Trust me. Prince Brandon _is_ into _you_."

"He could have any girl he wants in all the realms," Angel said. "I mean, just look at me. I'm so plain."

"No you are not," Cicada said.

"Actually, it is a rather average look," Trend said. Cicada glared at Trend. "Which we can fix with a little hair style and some accessories," she quickly added. "But it's not about how you look. If he was after looks, let's be serious, he'd be after me."

"Oh, that's not narcissistic at all," Cicada said.

"But Brandon is into you for who you are," Trend said to Angel. "Not how you look."

"I'm still not sure," Angel said.

"Then let's call up your cousin and ask," Trend said. "You always trust Helena. You text her, like, every day."

However, by that time, Bryony had all she needed. She slithered back to her roommates and returned to her human form. She smiled. "Oh, this is good," she said.

"What is?" Frosty asked.

"Apparently, Princess Angel, cousin to your beloved Phillip," Bryony glanced at Frosty for a moment to see if Frosty blushed. She didn't. "Is head over heels for Prince Brandon of Solaria."

"Oh, we could use that," Frosty said, smiling. She turned to Ebony and cast a quick spell, so she looked like Brandon.

"Hey, why do I have to be the one to play the boy?" Ebony asked.

"Because Brandon isn't your type," Bryony said. She cast another spell, changing Ebony's voice.

"Not your type either," Ebony said, though she sounded very much like Brandon.

"Well, more my type than your type," Frosty said. "Now, take us up where we will cross paths with them."

Ebony waved her hand and they were enveloped in darkness, reappearing in an alley a few feet ahead of the Vixen girls. The two smiled and stepped out. "Oh, Brandon, it has been such a fun day," Frosty said, wrapping her arms around 'Brandon's' arm as they began heading down the street. The three Vixen girls stopped, staring at the scene coming toward them. They stepped to the side as the two passed by. "But are you sure that it's okay to cut _our_ date short to meet with Bryony and Ebony at Warped Senses?"

"Of course, Frosty," 'Brandon' replied. He turned Frosty's face towards his own. "I only want to please you. After all, one day, you will be my Ice Queen."

Angel, Cicada, and Trend just stared after them for a moment. Angel shook her head. "I… I… Her?"

"No," Cicada said. "There is no _way_ that he is into her."

"It must have been a love spell," Trend said. "Brandon was so into you the other day at the dance, there is absolutely no way that he is into her."

"I know you're just trying to make me feel better," Angel said, looking away.

"It must be a love spell," Cicada said.

"Yeah!" Trend agreed.

"And we'll prove it," Cicada said, pounding her hand into her fist.

"Definitely," Trend agreed.

"We'll follow them," Cicada said.

"We… wait, what?" Trend asked. "Into… Warped Senses? That's a witch hangout."

"You're not afraid, are you?" Cicada asked. She smiled and grabbed each of the princesses' wrists. "We're going in."

Standing outside the door, the three Vixen girls stopped. Saying they were going in was one thing, but actually doing it was another. The windows were all black and the lights outside the door were flashing. The words 'Warped Senses' were above the door in red, jagged letters, and a little music could be heard outside.

"We'll stand out like sore thumbs in there," Angel said.

"I won't," Cicada said, her hair gaining the volume that it took when she was transformed. "My family produces both witches and fairies, so we tend to look like either."

Trend wiggled her fingers, turning Cicada's clothes maroon and navy blue. "Good thing I'm the fairy of Fashion and Glamour," Trend said. She cast a small spell, changing both her and Angel's looks. Each of them had dark lined eyes, flattened hair, and bright red lips. She put herself in a short purple dress with long lace sleeves and Angel into a forest green jumpsuit with shorts and no sleeves, matching boots up over her knees. "Now we'll fit in."

They eased open the door and peeked in. They did't see Brandon anywhere, but they did see the Hex witches all sitting at a table and laughing. "Let's go," Cicada said, walking in. Angel and Trend followed, a little less thrilled.

Little did they know that Hex spotted them immediately. "They actually followed us, can you believe it?" Bryony laughed.

"They're so stupid," Ebony agreed.

"Let's make them freak," Frosty said quietly. She sat up straighter and laughed loudly. "He is such a sucker. He fell for me immediately. Can you believe it? Prince Brandon thinks he's good enough for me. Not likely."

The three Hex laughed, but Angel felt her blood boil. "What have you done to him!" she yelled, drawing attention to her, Cicada, and Trend. All the witches that hadn't noticed the three fairies turned and cocked their heads, before evil smiles appeared among them.

"What do we have here?" Bryony asked standing up.

"Three little fairies that seem to be lost," Frosty said, standing as well. Ebony circled around them, and suddenly, they were surrounded.

"Where is Brandon?" Angel asked again.

"Brandon?" Ebony asked. She flashed as Brandon quickly for them to see. "You mean me? Can't even tell the difference between a Specialist and a Witch."

They witches all laughed again. "You wanted us to follow," Angel said. "Why?"

"This is why," Frosty said and shot an ice attack at the three. They all dodged.

"Let's go Vixen!" Angel yelled and the three girls transformed. Of course, as soon as they did so, the witches all transformed as well.

"This is suddenly feeling like a really bad idea," Cicada said as she, Angel, and Trend were all back to back.

"What other option do we have?" Trend asked.

Angel was trying her best not to show fear, but she was afraid. She was stuck in a club filled with witches. And then she remembered the test from Griselda's class. And one specific question.

It is appropriate to transform and fight every time a witch is encountered.

Before coming to Magix, Angel had only heard about witches in stories and swore up and down that all witches were evil. But looking around, she realized that she and her friends were the ones that snuck into their club. She had met a few at the dance, and Alfea and Cloud Tower were in good terms with one another.

"We don't want to fight," Angel said. She lowered back to the ground and transformed back into her human form.

"Angel, what are you doing?" Cicada asked.

"Let us leave," Angel said. "Please." She looked up at Cicada and Trend.

"Pretty please?" Trend asked, smiling and following Angel's example.

Cicada sighed, but did as well. The witches all shrugged and returned to their own business. All but Hex.

"Not happening," Ebony said.

"See if you can dodge this," Bryony yelled, shooting off an attack at the three. They all dropped to the ground to dodge, and then made off toward the door. They barely tumbled out and fell at several pairs of male feet. Angel looked up to see Marvel, Charm, Trine, and a very not in love with Frosty Prince Brandon.

"What's wrong?" Marvel asked helping Trend to her feet.

"Witches attacking us," Cicada said, dodging behind the boys as Hex followed them out of the building.

Prince Charm rolled his dark eyes and held up his hand, forming a shield to block Hex from attacking the three fairies. "This stops now," he said looking at Frosty, Ebony, and Bryony. He looked at the three. "Power down."

The three girls stood, hands on their hips. Ebony looked at Trine and smiled. "Hey," she said with a small smile.

"Back inside," Trine said, walking forward, ushering the three girls inside. Bryony and Frosty simply huffed while Ebony gave Trine a kiss on the cheek before following.

"How'd you get mixed up in that?" Brandon asked, looking at Angel. He looked at the outfit Trend had put her in. "And… what are you wearing?"

"Oh, you know," Angel said with a shrug. "We misheard them on the street. They said they were going to Warped Senses, but we thought they said they were going to warp senses, as in the senses of people."

"How would you ladies like a ride back to Alfea?" Marvel asked. "We were just about to head back ourselves."

"Oh, we'd love that," Cicada said.

Not more than fifteen minutes later, the three fairies were climbing off the Wind Riders. Trend shakily, having ridden with Trine who had gone faster and performed several tricks with her on the back. Cicada smiled at Marvel as she got off his. And lastly, Angel slowly climbed off Brandon's Rider.

"It was nice seeing you," Brandon said. "Even only for a few minutes."

"Yeah, it was," Angel said, her cheeks getting a little red. "And thanks for saving us back there."

"I believe that it was me that saved you," Charm said, though she paid him no attention.

"I'll call you sometime," Brandon said, holding Angel's hand for a moment. "We'll get together, do lunch or something."

"That'd be great," Angel said. Brandon smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before following the other three Red Fountain heroes out of the Alfea courtyard. And then Angel broke into her happy dance.

"I can't believe we embarrassed ourselves so much," Trend said.

"Oh, don't worry," Cicada said. "I'm working on pay back already."

The next morning, the three Hex woke up, and screamed. Apparently, during the night, spiders had snuck into their room and they were bitten up and down with no way to hide the big red marks.

* * *

**Well, finally, another chapter. Let's see, changes...  
**

**Well, I had Angel day-dreaming about the Brandon before the test, so it wasn't just a single moment. As well, I had Griselda jinx the test to make people's mind wander, which I think makes it more likely that Angel would answer all the questions incorrectly. I showed a little of Kaida still having trouble with some magic as well.**

**Most importantly, I tied in the use of magic into the end of the chapter.**

**I feel like the end might be rushed, so if you agree, please let me know. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	5. Gaea Revealed

**Let me start by answering a few questions. **

**Yes, Helena and Phillip are Daphne's kids. They're twins, Helena about ten minutes older than Phillip. They are about three to four years older than Angel (Helena already has her Enchantix, and is going to be working towards a new level while continuing her journey on Earth with a few friends). I've jotted a few notes down for a story for them, but nothing really developed yet. I've got Helena's two best friends (Cleo, fairy of sand, and Brisa, fairy of winds) and otherwise I haven't developed Phillip much at all yet, or his team.**

**As far as the Vixen girls go... The will earn their Charmix and Enchantix, but rather than Believix (which I think is something more Earthbound) I'm gonna develop something else, more Popularis-bound (Idolix), because a fourth story of this (If I ever get that far) will involve a lot of time on Popularis, as well as other realms. By that time, we'll have met more of Cicada's siblings (I've got bits and pieces of Scarab (her oldest brother), and June (her oldest sister) and I think I could have a ton of fun with that family. Fun fact for the future, Cicada's sister June will be sharing a suite with Brandon's triplet sisters (particularly a room with Selena, who is Angel's brother's best friend).)**

**Also, did anyone else know that there was a Winx Club spin-off about the pixies called Pop Pixie? Or am I just that behind. I've only watched the first two episodes, but it's kind of adorable. As well, there are male pixies. They also have elves (elves are to pixies as witches are to fairies). Still, I may have to do something with this information.**

**Anyway, onto the story.**

* * *

Previously on Vixen:

During a practical, the girls of Vixen noticed some strange changes in the ground, and avoided a crumbling rock wall before saving their classmates after they all fell into a crack in the ground that nearly swallowed them.

"Believe me," Gaea said. When I attack, I will destroy them."

Episode 5: Gaea Revealed

Angel took a deep breath of the crisp morning air. It was a clear day in Magix, the temperature was warm but not hot, and a certain peace covered the land. She had been planning on jumping on a transport for a surprise visit at Red Fountain to see Brandon and Mech, but the day was too perfect to spend on a crowded transport.

"I thought you were going to Red Fountain," Kaida said when Angel walked back into the Vixen suite a couple minutes later.

"I am," Angel said. She smiled, taking off her heeled sandals. As cute as they were, they were not suited for walking. "And you're coming with."

"Wait, what?" Kaida asked.

"The day is beautiful!" Angel said, throwing her arms up. "Like an early autumn in Domino. It is too perfect to _not_ go for a walk." She walked into her room, and came back out a minute later with a pair of rarely used sneakers. "Come on, Kaida, wake up Cicada and come with me."

The raven-haired fairy sighed. "I'm not comfortable around boys, Angel," she said.

"Then this is the perfect opportunity," Angel said. "I've already texted Trend and she and Emma are coming. It's so much easier to talk in a group than it is one-on-one."

Kaida bit her lip, but nodded. "I'll get Cicada."

* * *

"These boys do know that we are coming, right?" Emma asked once the five girl had set off towards Red Fountain.

"Kind of," Angel said.

"What do you mean, kind of?" Cicada asked, though still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Mech knows," Angel said. "The others, not so much. But Mech said that they were free… or at least that Brandon was free."

"You do mean _Prince_ Brandon," Emma said. "Because, remember, we're meeting three princes and a duke."

"Oh, Trine's not a duke," Angel said. "At least, not yet." She smiled at Emma. "He's actually of the royal family of Isis."

"There is no royal family of Isis," Emma stated, eying Angel for a moment .

"Not any more," Angel agreed. "But, his mother would be your queen had she not been over-thrown."

"Wait, so Trine's a prince?" Trend asked.

"Um… he was born one," Angel said. "I'm not sure if you can classify him as one now, but he does have royal blood."

"Why, does that make him more appealing?" Cicada asked poking Trend in the side.

"Certainly not," Trend said, a little offended. "Status means nothing to me. I mean, some Popularis officials might take issue with it, but not me."

"How did three princes and a former prince all end up on the same squadron?" Kaida asked. "It seems unlikely."

"Well, Charm and Brandon put in a request to be together," Angel said. She paused for a moment to think. "Or, at the very least, their mothers did. How Trine and Marvel happened to be on the same squad, I don't know." She shrugged.

"Luck," Trend said. "Well, luck for us. Cause, five guys, five girls." She smiled brightly. "It's like it was meant to be!"

"What was meant to be?" Emma asked. "Because I'm not interested in dating, if that's what you're referring to."

"Of course you are," Trend said. "Deny it all you like, but one of them has to catch your eye."

Emma just laughed. "Seriously, I have no interest in dating any guy. And even if I was, it wouldn't go anywhere. And it certainly wouldnt' be a prince."

"Anyway, Mech isn't interested in dating either," Angel said. "Well, he is, but he already has his heart set on someone, and she isn't one of us."

"And how do you know this?" Cicada asked. "Maybe he's told you this so that you would think he was unavailable and therefore making him more appealing." She poked Angel's side.

"I've known Mech since we were in diapers, and I've seen what he looks like when he's looking at the girl he loves," Angel said. "I know."

The girls arrived at Red Fountain and looked around for a moment. "Where are we supposed to meet them?" Kaida asked as they all looked around.

"Mech said that he'd be in the training arena," Angel said. She bit her lip. "I have no idea where that would be."

"Follow me," Emma said rolling her green eyes. The other four girls looked at one another before following.

"You know your way around here?" Cicada asked.

"The training grounds on Isis are modeled after Red Fountain," Emma said. Her cheeks went a little green. "And I took a tour of Red Fountain before school was in session."

They arrived at the arena a few minutes later to see Mech struggling with a heavy tote. He nearly dropped it, but Angel rushed forward and helped him steady it. "Are you okay?"

"Angel, hey," Mech said, a smile on his face. "You're here."

"And apparently just in time," Cicada said looking at the rest of the equipment. "How'd you end up with clean-up duty?"

"My team mostly just left," Mech said.

"_Mostly_ left?" Angel questioned. "You're the only one here."

"Okay, so they all left," Mech said. "Leaving me to clean-up... Again."

"I'd just leave it and blame you teammates," Cicada said.

"That would be mean," Trend said, gasping at the thought.

"Though, not dishonest," Kaida said meekly. She looked around. "I suspect that cleaning up is supposed to be a team responsibility?"

Mech nodded. "You wouldn't know that by the number of times I've had to do all the clean-up."

"Well, you're not alone today," Angel said. "Today, you have fairy help."

"And even better than fairy help," Trend said, "You've got the Vixen." She threw her hands up in excitement.

Mech lifted a brown eyebrow. "Do I want to know?" He asked, glancing at Angel.

"Oh, that's what we call ourselves," Angel said, her cheeks going a little red.

Mech smiled, then let out a little laugh. "Winx Club, Vixen... Like mother like daughter."

"What's he talking about?" Cicada asked.

"Oh, you've heard of the Winx Club, right?" Angel asked, glancing at her friends.

"Of course," Kaida said. "Everyone knows about..." She suddenly gasped, understanding coming to her dark eyes. "Your mother is _the _Bloom. How did I not figure that out?"

"His mother is Tecna," Angel said, flat out pointing at Mech.

"So, that's how you know all these boys," Emma said. "They're all children of the Winx Club as well."

"Hey, Trine is just Eraklyon nobility," Angel said. "He has nothing to do with the Winx."

"But Prince Brandon and Prince Charm are also... Do you know all the Winx Club members?" Trend asked.

"Wait... Winx Club?" Cicada asked.

"Okay... Even _I_ know who the Winx Club is, and they are like... _So_ twenty years ago," Trend said.

"I'm sure that will really comfort our mothers," Mech said. He looked at Angel. "You didn't tell them?"

Angel sighed. "I didn't tell them for this purpose. I knew they'd make a big deal out of it." She sighed again. "Yes, my mother is Bloom of the Winx Club, and yes, I do know all the members. And, yes, that's how I know Brandon and Charm and Mech. But, I'm not my mother. I'm not nearly as strong as she is. I mean, none of you want to be defined by who you're parents are, right?"

"Oh, I'd hate that," Kaida said, turning her eyes down.

"Eek, that is just... No," Cicada said.

"I don't have parents," Emma said. "I have... Never mind." Her cheeks went green.

"I love my parents," Trend said. "But, I get what you mean. I wouldn't want to be compared to them for everything."

"So, can we not freak about my mother?" Angel asked.

"I still don't know what the big deal is," Cicada said. She slung an arm around Angel. "So your mother is a little famous. It means nothing to me."

"You honestly have never heard of the Winx Club?" Emma asked. Cicada just shrugged. "Oh, you are so failing history."

"Hey, Mech, are you in here?" Brandon's voice sounded from the door. A moment later, he was standing in the doorway. Angel immediately ran her fingers through her hair a few times, trying to tame her already maintained hair. Brandon stopped. "Oh, hey girls." He smiled.

"Hi, Brandon," Angel said, smiling and blushing bit.

"I didn't know you were coming," he said. "You should have told me. We were just waiting on Mech to go to Magix for lunch.

"Hey, how about we just get something to eat outside and have a picnic?" Trend said. "I mean, the day is absolutely perfect!"

"Sure, sounds like a plan," Brandon said. "It might take a little convincing of the other guys..."

"I've got that handled," Trend said with a smile and a giggle. "I can be _very _persuasive."

With that, the Popularis princess sauntered off.

"I'm gonna go with her," Emma said. "Make sure she doesn't get distracted by someone else."

"And I'll show you the way," Mech said, slipping out of the room with Emma.

"Psst," Cicada said, stepping closer to Kaida. "Let's give these two a moment."

"Huh?" Kaida looked at Angel, then Brandon. "Oh..." With that, the two quickly left the room.

"So, you guys just showed up out of the blue?" Brandon asked as Angel slowly approached him.

Angel shrugged, trying to subtly smooth her blouse. "Well, it was such a nice day, and Mech knew we were coming." Her eyes were looking down, to the side, everywhere but at Brandon. She felt her cheeks turning red. "I thought he probably told you. Granted, the other girls coming was a last minute addition."

Brandon smiled. "Though, I can't say I'm disappointed," he said. He nodded his head toward the door. "Come on, let's catch up to the others."

Angel nodded following beside him. Their hands brushed as they were walking, and Angel glanced to see his reaction, but it seemed that he hadn't even noticed. Soon enough, they had found the others.

"Honestly, a picnic?" Trine questioned and laughed.

"Oh, pretty please," Trend said, her green eyes wide and her hands together.

"Yes, pretty please," Cicada repeated Trend's actions, but with much different results. It was hard to tell if she was trying to get Trine to agree or if she was just making fun of Trend. Either way, Trend didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, Trine," Angel said, a smirk on her face. "I think a picnic outside by a lake would be a welcome change of pace."

Trine glanced at Angel, clearly annoyance in his blue eyes. He grimaced, and Angel just raised her chin. "Fine!" He growled.

"Yay!" Trend cheered. "Power of Popularis Persuasion strikes again!"

"I don't think it was you," Marvel said to his sister. She didn't care to hear him.

* * *

Avery decided to take advantage of the day as well, though with a book rather than a picnic. She had a favorite tree in the back of Alfea where people didn't bother her, so she sat reading a while. After finishing her book, she pulled a ukulele from her bag and began to tune it.

"By the Dragon, do you really think she's gonna play?" Avery heard one girl whisper to a friend as the two sat on a bench not too far off.

"I hope not," the other said. "I bet she only knows depressing songs."

"And how messed up will those sound with a ukulele?" The two began to giggle and Avery put her instrument away after she finished tuning it. As it was, she preferred to just play her guitar when she returned to her room. Instead, she opened her book again and pretended to read, so that others would forget she was there, and it worked a little too quickly.

* * *

A while later had the ten students of Magix sitting on a couple of blankets, enjoying the weather and having a picnic. Charm picked up a small bunch of grapes. "So, which of you ladies would like me to feed you grapes?" He asked, eying Trend. "Because, remember, I'm just and I-N-G away from being _your_ Prince Charming."

"Oh, oh," Cicada said from across the blanket. "Over here! Toss one and I'll catch it in my mouth?" She opened her mouth wide, clearly ready to catch.

Marvel chuckled. "You did ask," he reminded the other prince.

"Don't you have any manners?" Emma asked, rolling her green eyes. "Seriously, do you want insects to invade?"

"They won't," Cicada said. "I've told them to stay at bay until we're gone. We just have to leave them a few scraps."

"Uh, Mech, would you mind passing me a bottle of water?" Kaida questioned quietly.

"Sure," Mech said, grabbing a bottle and handing it to her. She blushed but he didn't seem to notice.

"Aren't you two just looking cozy," Trine said, shoving himself between Angel and Brandon.

"What do you want, Trine?" Angel asked, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean, Princess?" Trine asked in mock shock. "I am simply trying to make sure that you are having a good time."

"She means scram," Brandon said, eyeing his teammate.

Trend, of course, was a little confused as to why all the boys weren't falling over themselves for her. She sat patiently, staring a her nails.

"Aren't you going to eat, Trend?" Kaida asked.

"Well, no one has served me any food," Trend said.

"It's self-serve, Princess," Emma said. She pushed the basket with all the sandwiches toward her. "So take your pick."

"Unless you'd like to wait until everything good is gone," Cicada said. "I don't know about you all, but I'm ready for seconds."

Trend quickly reached in and grabbed a sandwich off the top, hoping it would be something she liked.

As they all ate and laughed, a woman with mud-brown hair stared at them, mostly in the ground. She growled, shaking the earth a little, recognizing the girls as the ones that had saved all their classmates just a couple weeks earlier.

"Is it me, or is the ground shaking?" Emma asked, standing up.

"Not just you," Charm said, standing as well, but then jumping off the ground to float above it.

"Another earthquake?" Kaida questioned.

"Another one?" Mech asked. The ground began to shake more so that all the fairies took Charm's approach and floated above the ground.

"We had one during our Voice of Nature practical," Angel said.

"Well, if you ask me, this isn't natural," Cicada said.

"Good thing I didn't ask you." The woman grew out of the ground, her brown eyes narrowed.

"Is it you doing this?" Angel asked, turning to her. "Tell us who you are!"

"Oh, making demands just like the elitist fairy you are," she said. "Fairies, always thinking you're so perfect. Prepare to meet your doom."

"Elitist?" Cicada asked. "We're not elitist!"

"Lies!" She yelled and threw her arms forward, sending a small barrage of rocks at the group. Charm acted fast and blocked all the rocks with a morphix shield. "They call me Gaea and I am here to destroy you."

"Girls, let's go Vixen! Angel called and the other girls all agreed, transforming into their fairy forms.

"Attackng me now?" Gaea questioned, throwing an attack at the girls.

"You attacked first!" Emma yelled, throwing a few blasts of emeralds at her. They hit but she quickly recovered. With that she threw her arms up, huge pillars of earth shooting up to try to knock the girls from under them. Emma, Angel, and Kaida were all able to dodge, but Trend and Cicada were hit.

"You're gonna pay for that," Angel yelled. "Flame of the Dragon!"

"Emerald Shock!"

"Dragon's spark!"

Gaea dodged the attacks by retreating into the ground. "Where'd she go?" Trend asked, picking herself up from the ground.

"Right here!" Gaea's voice was right behind her, grabbing her upper arms and pulling her into the pillar of dirt so she was immobilized.

"Trend!" Marvel called out for his sister.

"Get me out of here!" Trend yelled.

"On it!" Cicada said, and her antennae began to wiggle. Suddenly Trend began to scream. "No Bugs! So gross, Cicada!"

"Sorry," Cicada said, her antennae wiggling again as she had forgotten the other girls were not okay with insects like she was.

"Cicada, behind you!" Kaida called out, then shot out some of her brightly colored fireworks, destroying a boulder that had been headed at Cicada. Unfortunately, it created a dust cloud that Cicada couldn't see through and ended up being hit by the second boulder because she couldn't see it. She fell to the ground, dazed.

"This ends now," Angel yelled, keeping her ears sharp, listening for signs of Gaea.

"Is that so, Princess?" the ground asked. Angel looked down and was shocked that a giant dirt version of Gaea was growing out of the ground. "How do you plan to stop me?"

"You really don't want to know," Angel said. She, Emma, and Kaida all began shooting attacks that the giant. However, as it was merely dirt they were attacking, none of the attacks caused permanent damage. As soon as anything was off, it just replenished. Finally, bored after a few moments, the dirt giant shot her arms and pinned Emma and Kaida in the dirt on either side of Cicada. Emma yelled and kicked, but uselessly.

"All alone," Gaea mocked Angel. "How sad."

The giant turned into a form of Angel. "Stop it!" Angel yelled.

"Why?" Gaea's voice appeared right behind her. Angel spun around, but as she took her blue eyes off the giant, the dirt grabbed her. "Got all caught up in your own power, I see." Angel began to burn the dirt, but Gaea laughed as the dirt turned into solid stone, trapping Angel in the grip. "Well, I've got some real damage to cause. Have fun trying to escape."

Gaea turned around, only to be met with the boys again.

"Picking on freshmen fairies," Charm said wiping some dirt off his face. "You must think you're pretty tough, huh?"

"Actually, I think I am," Gaea said. She began to charge at them, but was knocked back by a blast from Charm. She formed five more dirt men, and had each attack one of the specialists. To her surprise, they actually each were able to cut through the monsters quickly and attack her.

Gaea shot back into the ground as they came to attack her. The boys stood still, waiting for the woman to attack. Suddenly, Mech jumped into the air, and hands grabbed right where his ankles had been moments before. Charm blasted the ground, and the shaking finally stopped. Marvel and Trine approached the hands, and each grabbed one, pulling her out of the ground.

Her eyes shot open, and she tried to throw the boys off her, but was unable to. "Let me go, you insufferable spoiled brats!"

"No way," Trine said. "We're bringing you in."

"Not if I bring you down," Gaea yelled. Once again, she began to sink into the ground, this time taking Trine and Marvel with her. However, the boys let go before more than the soles of their feet went down. After a minute, it was clear the Gaea was gone.

"Bravo, boys," Trend said. "Now, get me out without the assistance of bugs!"

After the girls were all free, but still covered with dirt, it was decided that it would be a good time to return to Alfea. The boys insisted that the girls accept rides, so each girl jumped on behind one of the boys' wind riders and were back at Alfea in a matter of .

* * *

About an hour later, the girls were sitting in their common room, Angel just finished with the shower and Cicada, the last to go in, grabbed her stuff to wash off the dirt.

"How embarrassing was that fight today?" Emma asked.

"It was beyond embarrassing," Trend said not looking up from mending her nails, painting the a soft pink. "I don't want anyone else to ever know about that again."

"Too late," Kaida said. She was in her red pajamas and a pair of black house slippers, her hair down and still damp. "I told Faragonda what happened."

"Why?" Trend asked. "Now, the whole school will know."

"Gaea called the school elitist and it sounded like she was bitter about not being accepted," Kaida said. "Faragonda checked the records going back from way before Gaea looked to even have been born. She never applied here. Griffin at Cloud Tower came up with the same results."

"She got her grudge from someone else," Angel said coming to the conclusion Kaida was implying.

"And her powers," Kaida said. "Someone else trained her in magic, and I bet it wasn't the Beta Academy."

* * *

**It occured to me at some point while writing this chapter that the Winx Club might be sort of famous, even years later. Of course, that doesn't stop Cicada from being oblivious to who they were. Don't worry, her whole family isn't as oblivious as she is.**

**Number two... I know, a lot of author's notes in this chapter. Anyway, Prince Brandon, Jr. I've discovered he's a boring character. I have a few small funsies with him, in the beginning with him and Angel, like at the dance. And those of you that read the original Vixen, Chapter 10, which I won't give out the spoilers for those that never have read the original. But, over all, he's kind of boring. He's there to be Mech's best friend, Angel's boyfriend, and Celeste's brother, and the best pilot (but only a bit better than Marvel)... Aside from that, I could probably cut him out of the story and not much would change. In this revamp, he is the oldest of the Winx Club's kids, but that doesn't come with much, because he's only a little older than Charm (notice, not all the Winx have girls that are all the same age and best friends and clones of their mothers). In my head, I almost have a vision where Brandon and Nex were in a race to have the first kid, and Brandon won out. Somehow, I don't see Aisha taking that too well, but that's only in my head. Anyway, back on track, Brandon, Jr. So, I'm working on ways to make him more interesting and needed. The next time I really utilize him after chapter 10 isn't going to be until (if it ever happens) the fourth story arc, The Popularis War. Haha, small spoiler. Arc three is gonna be called Return of the Trix, fourth is The Popularis War. So... Ideas just to give him a little extra umph?**

**Changes... The Vixen learning about Angel's connection to the Winx Club. We're showing Kaida isn't really comfortable about boys. Talking about Trine's past and heritage, even though Trine wasn't there... The fight is pretty close to the original. In fact, I copy and pasted some of it and made changes where I wanted/needed to.**

**Anyway, hope you liked and review!**


	6. The Midnight Club

**As to some questions asked in a review of the last episode, yes, Stella and Flora both have daughters (in fact, they both had multiples, Flora with twins and Stella with triplets), but Celeste (Stella's oldest daughter) and Daisy and Violet (Flora's daughters) are all a year younger than Angel, and will start Alfea in the second season. You can still read my original Vixen story, as well as the second year. As for the rest of the Winx, Musa has no children (at this point, though that may change), Aisha only has Charm (her son) and Tecna only has Mech (her son). Bloom has two more kids (Bud and Heaven, 2 and 4 years younger than Angel respectively). Daphne has twins, Helena and Phillip, three years or so older than Angel. I haven't decided on Roxy yet. The Trix have kids as well (each has a son, two years older than Angel, as well, Darcy and Icy have daughters a year older than Angel). I wanted to stay away from having six girls, each an exact clone of their mother. I want them to all be different. Many of them do resemble their parent(s), but on the other hand, where Timmy wasn't the greatest specialist, Mech is really good (just not much at flying). Where Flora is super sweet, Daisy is like her mother, but Violet is very different. I purposely don't have them all have kids the same age and all best friends (which isn't to say that they aren't friends for the most part) because life isn't that way. It's also more fun to create family dynamics where Timmy freaks out when his son crashes a ship or where Aisha can't relate to Charm but Brandon (senior that is) can. I also threw in Diaspro's son as a good friend of Angel when Diaspro hated Bloom. You never know who will and won't be friends. So, where are Flora's daughters and Stella's daughters? Waiting until the day they get their acceptance letters to Alfea.**

**Okay, that was long winded.**

* * *

Episode 6: The Midnight Club

"Well, if it isn't _Vixen_," Daniela said, mocking dripping off her tongue. "Heard you really embarrassed yourselves in front of some real heroes." She and her friend laughed as they passed by the five girls of Vixen in the hall.

"Oh, help me," the other girl said. "It's some dirt."

Emma frowned, fisting her hands. Kaida noticed this and placed a hand on Emma's arm. "Just ignore them," she said. "It'll go away soon enough."

"It's been two days," Emma said.

"When I accidentally inflated my professor at ISM, I heard about it for weeks," Cicada said. That didn't seem to help the situation. "But, then Titan molted, right there in class. No one even remembered what happened to me because, come on, molting is kind of a private thing in Insectus."

Her friends stared at her for a moment. "You're not going to... Molt... Are you?" Trend asked.

"Me?" Cicada asked, then laughed. "No way. Not all from Insectus are actually insects. I'm, after all, a fairy. I mean, my father molts, but my mother doesn't. Most of my siblings take after Mama. I mean, Scorp doesn't, but then again, he's got no magic. Yet. But June, Lady, Scarab, Kricket, Weevil... Most of us don't molt."

"Good, because I am not cleaning up exoskeletons," Kaida said.

"Though, if molting would make only _you_ the topic of gossip, you can do that in class if you like," Emma said.

"I don't molt," Cicada said, a little lower.

Trend sighed. "I don't even know if a wardrobe change would make this go away," she said. She looked at her friends. "But it couldn't hurt. I'll start planning now. Tomorrow, we will sparkle again."

"Changing our wardrobe will only bring more attention to us," Emm said.

"I can't possibly hurt," Trend said.

"I like my clothes," Cicada said.

Trend looked at Angel, who usually backed Trend's fashion decisions. But Angel just sighed in depression. "Whatever," she said. "A new outfit isn't going to erase Brandon's memory."

"A memory potion would," Cicada said.

Kaida gasped. "Don't even think about it, Angel," she said.

Angel looked down and shook her head. "Memory potions are tricky," she said. "I might erase memories that I want him to remember."

Emma gave her a hard stare. "Not that you'd ever think of trying to alter his memory," she said, trying to get her friend to agree.

Angel looked up. "Oh, no, never!" She said.

"Anyway, memory spells work so much better," Cicada said. Emma responded to that by hitting the back of her head. "Ow, violent much? I was just joking."

* * *

"It's actually quite pathetic," Trend said over the phone to her brother. "I mean, don't get me wrong, but it's like they've all lost ther will to live." She was standing on her balcony so that Angel, who was lying face down on her bed, wouldn't hear. She turned away from the door and looked out over the Alfea quad. There were a few girls milling around. A couple were sitting at the large fountain sharing notes. Cassandra had a camera out and was taking pictures. Trend smiled when the camera turned her way, but the girl lowered the camera and decided to look for something else to photograph.

"Well, as far as I know, they're all proud girls," Marvel said. "Having lost a battle must be a major blow to their esteem."

Trend nodded. She wiggled her fingers, changing the color of her shoes. "I guess," she said. "I just wish I could cheer them up. They're my friends." She sighed. "I never had this problem with Audrey."

"Well, Audrey never fought a battle in her life," Marvel said. "But, I think I've got a solution. Get permission to be out late tonight for all you girls, and get them looking good by eight. I'll take care of the rest." Marvel hung up his phone.

"Who was that?" Charm asked flipping the page of the book he was reading. Choosing the attend Red Fountain rather than a school for Paladins hadn't been the easiest decision for Charm, and because of it, he always had to do extra work. His paladin father meant he had access to magic passed onto him by his mother, something most of his friends didn't understand.

"That was Trend," Marvel said walking to his wardrobe. He opened it revealing a lot of clothes that he didn't wear often, all of it provided by his sister. "As soon as you're done with that, get changed. We're taking the girls out tonight."

"Where to?" Charm asked, marking his spot in the book. It intrigued him that Marvel had decided on a plan with the girls.

"The only place worth going to tonight," Marvel said. "The Midnight Club."

* * *

"What are you doing, lazy bones?" Ebony asked walking into the bedroom she shared with Bryony and Frosty. Bryony was just behind her and they were both carrying shopping bags. Frosty, on the other hand, was at her desk, having finished her homework for the next week. Of the three girls of Hex, she was the only one that was at all academically inclined.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Frosty asked, not looking up. She began looking over an assignment due the next day.

"Come on," Bryony said. "The Midnight Club is opening tonight, and we're going."

Frosty snorted. "We're witches," she said. "We're never going to get into a club opening."

"Not looking like that, you're not," Ebony said. She flicked her fingers and a dress in her bag automatically slipped onto her body, replacing her usual skirt and shirt. It was a strapless black dress with a slanting bottom and a cinched waist. Suddenly, Ebony looked different, yet the same, as if she was more beautiful even though her features hadn't changed. "But, with our new purchases, we can do whatever we want."

"And, we want to go clubbing," Bryony said, already having changed into her dress as well, a long and tight dark aqua dress with a flared out bottom. "Don't you at least want to see what we got for you?"

Frosty sighed. "You're going to force me anyway, so let me have it." Ebony smiled and tossed her cousin a bag. Frosty pulled out a dress, and didn't even hesitate to put it on. It was a dark blue cocktail dress with a single arm, covered in glitter at the waist and a lot of swish in the skirt. Frosty didn't have to ask how it looked, because she instantly knew she looked amazing. She smiled. "Okay, girls, let's go clubbing.

* * *

"Honestly, Trend, I don't want to do this," Kaida said. She was standing in Trend and Angel's room wearing a flower-print dress that fell just past her knees with a modest neck line and thick straps. Usually, Trend would have made the neckline lower or the skirt shorter, but she knew Kaida was too modest to wear anything less.

"Please," Trend begged, while digging through Angel's clothes. "It will be worth it."

"What exactly is 'it'?" Kaida asked.

Trend stopped for a moment and looked at Kaida and Angel. "I don't know," Trend said. "Now brush Angel's hair while I find something for her to wear."

Kaida sighed but grabbed Angel's hair brush and sat behind the girl. Finally, Trend emerged with a honey-colored dressed. It was strapless and had a short, flared skirt. "Mind if I play with this?" Trend asked.

"Sure," Angel said, not really paying attention.

Trend smiled and magically changed the skirt, so that it fell at different lengths rather than all about her thighs. She then added a a beaded belt and matching straps. "Put that on," she said. "I've got to hit up Emma and Cicada." With that said, she left the room.

Within a relatively short time, she had all the girls dressed, made-up and hair done. And, at eight on the dot, there was a knock on their door. Trend smiled with glee. "Come on, girls," she said, opening the door.

"I thought you didn't open the door for your dates," Marvel said, standing in the doorway wearing a black and white suit.

Trend stuck her head in the hall. "Where are the other guys?" She asked.

"They're in the courtyard," Marvel said. He nodded his head toward the hall. "Now, why don't you all come out. Your chariot awaits."

The girls of Vixen all looked at one another before following Marvel. Once again, all the girls were staring, only now with envy. They were heading out with Prince Marvel. A few girls smiled and giggled and one brave senior even managed a flirty greeting. Marvel just nodded and smiled.

"She looks so good in that color," Daniela said to Cassandra, eyes fixed on Cicada in her red dress.

"And Emma looks like a model," Cassandra replied in agreement.

Walking out into the courtyard stood Brandon, Trine, Charm, and Mech. The two princes and Trine, like Marvel, were wearing dashing suits. Mech wore nice pants and a button-up. They had all cleaned up nicely. And even more surprising, a limousine was waiting for them, not the Windriders the boys usually rode.

The boys all motioned for the girls to get in, and more envied wispers were flying around the courtyard. Angel turned around to look at all the other girls, and her eyes landed on Avery, the usual victim of gossiping girls. Avery had a book in her hand, but she looked up and stared for a moment at the group.

And then Angel was stepping inside. She made room as Brandon took a seat next to her and smiled at him and all thoughts of Avery were dashed from her mind as he took her hand.

"So, where are we going?" Emma asked.

"You'll see," Charm said. He leaned back and slipped his arms around Emma and Kaida who were on either side of him. Emma brushed his arm off and Kaida turned bright red at the contact.

Within a few minutes, the group was in Magix. The building they stopped in front of had velvet ropes and a line at least a mile long. A few people walked right up to the doorman, who would check a list and either let them through, or point them to the line.

"We'll never get in," Cicada said, looking at the line.

"Let me worry about that," Marvel said as the door was opened by the driver. He stepped out first and held a hand out, helping Cicada out. Each of the boys followed his example. Marvel walked up to the bouncer. "Prince Marvel of Popularis, Prince Brandon of Solaria, Prince Charm of Andros, Princess Angel of Eraklyon, and Princess Trend of Popularis... and our plus ones."

The bouncer nodded and allowed them all to pass through.

"So, basically you're using your royal statuses to get us all in?" Emma questioned.

"What else would we use them for?" Trend asked, looking at her green friend.

"Oh, I don't know, influence others to help the environment, instigate peace treaties between warring realms, feed the hungry, house the poor..." Emma ticked off each one as she spoke.

"Well, right now we're using our status to cheer up some friends," Brandon said. "It's a good deed, in a way." He gave her a cheeky smile. "Anyway, we're all the face of some charity or another. My sister Selena loves all that stuff and is always signing us up for some charity event. I spend most of my birthdays in a food kitchen cooking for orphans."

"And every season I have a new outfit made specifically to have proceeds donated to a charity," Trend said. "I'm sure you've seen girls wearing the purple puppy shirt I designed. The proceeds of that shirt go to animal rescue agencies."

"And you're one to speak about warring countries," Trine said. "You're trained to keep the peace after your people overthrew my family."

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Charm said. "But we're here to let off some steam, right?"

"You are not wrong," Trend said. "So, who wants to dance with me."

Trine rolled his eyes. "I suppose I could escort you for a dance," he said, holding out his hand.

Trend laughed lightly. "Not with that attitude," she said, and sauntered off to find a more eager dance partner which took her no longer than a second.

"But I'll take that dance," Cicada said, grabbing his hand. Trine made a face that Cicada didn't see as she dragged Trine out to the dance floor.

"Would either of you care to dance?" Mech asked, turning to Emma and Kaida and holding out a hand.

"Oh, I'm sure Kaida here would love to," Emma said, giving her shorter friend a light shove toward Mech.

"And I suppose that you want to dance with me then?" Charm asked, looked at Emma.

"Nope," Emma said. "There's a much more handsome senior over there." She patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure some floozy will want to dance with you." She then slid past the crowd toward her destination. Charm shrugged and rolled his eyes before taking off to find a dance partner of his own.

Marvel laughed a little bit and followed the others into the crowd.

That left Brandon and Angel. He held a hand out for her. "May I have this dance, Princess?"

Angel's cheeks reddened, because, of course she wanted to dance with Brandon. She wanted nothing more. But she still felt off after the fight with Gaea. She couldn't imagine that he could possibly still like her, if he ever had in the first place. She lifted her hand, as if to put it in his, but then lowered it to her side.

"Brandon... I know that you're only doing this to make me feel better," she said.

He reached out and took her hand. "Did it occur to you that maybe I actually want to dance with you?" He asked. He pulled her hand to his lips and gave it a small kiss. "And I would be honored if you would accept this dance."

Angel shyly nodded. "Okay," she said, her voice quiet.

Brandon smiled at her and led her to the dance floor.

* * *

It was about that time that the three witches of Hex came strutting down the street. They all smiled at the catcalls and whistles sent in their direction. Stepping up to the bouncer, they knew they'd have no problem getting into the club as he was taking in their appearance with appreciation. "Names?"

Frosty and Bryony both looked at Ebony. She stepped up and placed a hand on the man's shoulder, using her other to point randomly at the list. Her eyes flashed black for a moment. "Oh, we're right there," she said. "Don't you see us?"

The man nodded before stepping aside and allowing them in. The three looked around. "Look at all the Specialists," Ebony said with delight. "This is going to be so much fun." With that, she slipped into the crowd and was quickly dancing with the first handsome guy she ran into.

The other two Hex witches just looked at one another with a shrug. "Might as well follow her," Bryony finally said and the two walked into the crowd as well. They, however, were not as easy to impress. Men of all types asked them to dance, but they weren't quite what either of the witches were looking for. They wanted the cream of the crop, and that meant princes.

* * *

Trend fanned herself as she stepped away from her fifth–or was that her sixth?–dance partner of the night. She spotted Kaida and Cicada talking not to far, and so she pulled them with her to a table, making sure that they sat on either side of her. "Having fun?"

"I'm having a blast," Cicada said. She flagged a waitress down. "Can I have an ice water?"

"Make that three," Trend said. "And a diet ginger ale."

The woman nodded and scurried off to fulfill their order. A few moments later, Mech and Emma joined them as well. Emma's hair was a little wild, so Trend made Cicada trade seats as she set to work at straightening Emma's green locks. "Do you go to a lot of these?" Emma asked, batting at Trend's hands after a moment.

"Not a lot," Trend said. She took a moment, before going at Emma's hair again. The green fairy stopped resisting. "Mostly just when they open on Popularis. And my parents didn't even let be go until last year."

"Well, I wish I could go to more of these," Emma said.

"Ask Charm to invite you," Mech said. He grabbed one of the waters the waitress put down. "He goes to them all the time. Usually travels to other realms just to attend."

Emma laughed. "I'm not so desperate to go that I'd be his date," she said.

Mech shrugged his shoulders. "Just a suggestion," he said.

"Anyway, look at all the other girls that want to dance with him," Kaida said. "I doubt that he takes dates to these things. Leaves him open to dance with anyone."

"Hey, your brother seems to have the same problem," Cicada said, lightly elbowing Trend.

"That usually happens," Trend said, looking to where her brother was. "Oh, one of those girls is wearing one of my dresses." Trend smiled happily.

"Um, that girl is Frosty," Emma said, noticing as the ice witch sent other girls scattering.

Trend stopped playing with Emma's hair. "What does Frosty want with my brother?" She questioned.

"Um, let's see," Cicada began. "She's a spoiled witch. He's a handsome prince."

"And he doesn't look comfortable," Kaida said.

"Which means we should save him," Emma said. She stood up. "Are you coming?"

The others all nodded and stood.

"Oh, come on, Prince Marvel," Frosty said, stepping closer to him. She had sent a slight chill in the air to get the other girls to scatter. She had assumed that with no competition, Prince Marvel would accept a dance with her, but he instead had backed himself up against the bar. "What's one little dance going to hurt?"

"Look, Frosty," Marvel said, avoiding eye contact. "You're very pretty, I'm not denying that." He turned his head to the side. "It's just, you and my sister have had a few tiffs, and she'd be really angry if she saw me dancing with you."

Frosty frowned. "Who cares about your sister?"

"I do," Marvel said, finally turning to look at her.

"And, as a warning, next time you want to sneak into one of these, you might want to avoid wearing one of my designs," Trend said, stepping up behind her with Emma, Cicada, and Kaida with her. "Now, I'm going to give you one chance to leave my brother alone before I make you."

Frosty turned a glaring eye to Trend. "Oh, and what are you going to do?" She asked. "Throw glitter at me?"

Trend narrowed her light green eyes. Then she smirked, raised one hand, and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, the magic that came with Frosty's dress dissipated and the glamour that made her look more beautiful wore off. All around, people that didn't know Frosty gasped and backed away. After all, it was a witch at a club opening.

Frosty's eyes flashed. "How dare you," she growled, and a moment later, she had donned her witch outfit. "You are going to pay for that."

Trend's eyes widened as Frosty sent a blast of ice at her, knocking her to the ground. "That was a mistake," Emma said, and launched herself at Frosty, knocking her right off her feet. However, before she could take another step, dark poisonous vines had burst through the floor of the club and were wrapping around her feet.

"Should have guessed," Cicda said, spinning to see Bryony. "Where one goes, the other's are never far."

"Little fairies should know better than to mess with witches," Bryony said. Her nails all elongated into points and began dripping different poisons. "Which of you do I take out first." She charged at Kaida.

"Watch out," Mech called, grabbing Kaida's hand and pulling her out of the way, causing Bryony to crash with the body behind the small fairy, Charm.

"Seriously, do you girls ever give up?" He asked.

"And why do you always come to their rescue?" Bryony asked. She then slashed him across the chest with one hand, leaving four rips in his clothes and scratches on his chest. Charm's body seized up and he collapsed on the ground. "Oops," Bryony said then laughed quite manically.

"Oh, you are so gonna wish you hadn't done that," Emma said.

"That's right," Cicada said. "Come on, let's go Vixen!" Trend, Emma, Cicada, and Kaida all transformed and took stances, ready to fight.

Meanwhile, across the club, Brandon was relieved to see Angel smile as he spun her. He pulled her back against his chest and held her close as they continued to dance. He looked down at her and smiled when she looked up at him with her aqua eyes. He leaned his head down so his forehead was touching hers. "Having fun?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I am," she said. "Thanks."

Brandon decided to finally try what he'd been dying to do for weeks. However, just as he tried to bend even more, Angel turned away suddenly. He closed his eyes, embarrassed that she'd run away, until she heard her speak. "What's happening over there?"

Brandon looked where she had turned and saw the other four fairies had transformed. "That looks like trouble," he said.

"We'd better check it out," she said, and left his arms completely to make her way through the thick crowd that had gathered.

The four fairies and two witches were in an intense battle, ice and shattered emeralds showering the crowd. People dodged droplets that were poisonous and blasts of fireworks. Glitter and webbing rained down around.

"Oh, Dragon, Charm," Angel called, seeing the prince on the floor, Marvel and Mech on either side of him. She then stepped into the fray of it all and transformed herself. "Flame of the dragon!" She called, knocking both Frosty and Bryony over the drink bar and out.

"Break it up," a bouncer yelled, pushing everyone out of the way. "You five," he pointed at the girls of Vixen. "Out. You two as well." He motioned to the two witches pulling themselves to their feet.

The girls returned to their human forms and gathered around Charm. "We should get him some medical attention. Who knows what kind of poisons Bryony used on him," Kaida said.

"We can patch him up best at Alfea," Emma said. "Come on, Marvel, you get his other side." With that, Emma pulled one of Charm's arms over her shoulder and hoisted him up with Marvel's help."

They all filed out of the club and back into their limo. "Okay, I'm feeling better," Angel said after a minute.

"Really?" Charm questioned, then groaned.

"Oh, yeah, totally," Trend said. "It's always great to defeat those witches."

"Um, does anyone knew where Trine is?" Marvel asked, realizing that their last friend was missing.

* * *

Still inside, Trine and Ebony were seated at a small table, talking closely, holding hands, and occasionally pausing to share a kiss. It wasn't until late that they both realized that their parties had left long earlier.

"I guess we had better head back," Ebony said, pulling herself from the table.

"Allow me to escort you," Trine said. "I have a feeling that the transports aren't running at this time at night."

"That's okay, Trine," Ebony said. "I have my own way of moving about." She grabbed his shoulders and he took her waist. Ebony smiled wickedly, and in a black cloud, the two disappeared. The cloud moved past Red Fountain, leaving Trine behind, before making its way to Cloud Tower.

* * *

**I feel like this was a long chapter. Agreed? Anyway, I threw in a small fight scene for good measure. It did end a bit differently than in the original, but can still fit into the story line.**

**Anyway, please review! Thanks. And next, I'm doing a mini chapter before the next episode.**


End file.
